


Talking Without Speaking

by KnightofHell_Cami, red4leader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Famous Castiel, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester Being an Asshole, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective!Cas, Rimming, Smut, Teen Dean, Teen Dean Winchester, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Writer Castiel, Young!Dean, alpha!cas, clingy!Dean, omega!dean, rich!cas, still adding tags, use of chloroform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofHell_Cami/pseuds/KnightofHell_Cami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean woke in a haze, the muffled sound of snow crunching getting closer to his limp body. He closed his eyes, close to losing consciousness again, but suddenly the face of an alpha appeared in his clouded vision, deep cerulean eyes looking down at him. Before he could think a coherent thought, the alpha was gone and back, wrapping his naked body in a trench coat and picking him up out of the snow.<br/>At first, he had no clue who this mysterious alpha was, the man giving no name or saying a single word, shrouding himself in secrecy. But as the days passed, he slowly grew to find more and more about the alpha to be interested about.<br/>Him being famous is just a bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With or Without You

**Author's Note:**

> What originated as a dream became a real fic. You're welcome.
> 
> Title is from Running to Stand by U2!

He’d done his best to conceal what he’d presented as. He’d have been a shame to his household name if his father, John, found that he was an omega, rather than the alpha that his father and grandfather expected him to be. To the cruel world that told him omegas were made only for breeding,  _ fuck you. _

 

Unfortunately, that method didn’t quite work when the world came around to pushing him into telling his father about his omega status (life didn’t quite accept the old, “ _ fuck you _ ” way most of the time, anyways). How did it push him, you ask? By giving him the strongest heat he’d ever had, and Sam wasn’t there to get him some suppressants or scent blockers.

 

His mind raced a million miles a minute and it was the first morning of his heat. Upon waking up, he was sweating like he’d just killed a man (or, if you were sane and that wasn’t the first thing that came to your mind, ran a marathon), because Sam was asleep at his girlfriend’s and that meant no suppressants or scent blockers.

 

He stayed in bed, afraid to move, afraid to find his father downstairs knowing all along and whooping his ass for being what he’d hoped he’d never be.

 

But he could’ve sworn he heard his father’s car leave the driveway. He could’ve sworn he listened to him grab his keys where they always sat on the right side of the counter, and he could’ve sworn a lot more things, especially the hard, “ _ fuck,” _ when he opened his bedroom door to hear the TV on downstairs.

 

He never left the TV on.

 

His lips pressed together, hard, pushed into a line as he peered down the banister to see his father in the chair nearest to the steps. His eyes widened and he could feel himself wanting to faint, half from the power of the relentless heat overwhelming all of his senses, and half from the fact that he’d just heard his father sniff, and  _ growl.  _

 

_ No going back now.  _

 

_ Yeah, tell that to the slick literally fucking pouring out of my ass what the fuck get back in there why is this happening jesus fucking christ I’m gonna scream why is my head pounding fuUCK-- _

 

“ _ Dean?! _ ” Came a shout from that same deep, gravelly voice that had been ranting about those stupid pro-omega rallies just a few days ago, also known as his father, John Winchester: the anti-omega bigot. Dean did not  _ whimper _ … he just made up a new, high-pitched word that sounded damn close to every whimper he’d heard before (to his defense, it was in a different language).

 

“You--” John began, standing up from his chair, sniffing two more times before coming upon a conclusion that had him bubbling with anger.

 

“My  _ son _ is not some omega  _ whore _ !” he exclaimed, peering up at Dean from the foot of the stairs with crimson, alpha eyes. He took a step up, his hand gripping the old, wooden railing so tight, Dean could hear the cracks and splintering from the second story.

 

Dean’s eyes widened in pure, pain-aching fear that clenches in his gut. If he thought his heart was beating fast earlier that morning, this was a quick winner to that race. Especially considering this time, he was half-expecting his heart to just jump right out of his chest. 

 

In the time that he’d been alive, he’d never had thought of himself as becoming an omega. Sure, he had had random urges; wants that he thought everyone had; needs that he thought were completely normal for everybody. Later, though, when he presented as an omega, the previous things he’d thought had been normal were only that of short symptoms leading up to his inevitable presentation.

 

“In  _ my  _ house,” John rumbled, taking another step. Dean stood, frozen, his fists clenched beside him, his knuckles white. “My  _ son,  _ an  _ omega,  _ in  _ my _ house?” He paused, and that was when Dean finally turned and for a moment, exposed the back of his soaked briefs, just as he ran down the hallway and locked himself in his room. Just as there was a booming, “ _ no! _ ” from his father and the crash of his footsteps up the stairs.

 

John banged at his door for a solid three minutes, spewing anti-omega slurs through the door as he continued to pound. Dean sat idle on his bed, afraid of what was to come, knowing just well that John had the strength to knock that door down if he wanted to. Right now, though, it was the waiting game, John taunting Dean with the rising sound of his fist on his door.

 

For a few minutes, the house was silent. Dean didn’t hear anything but the ring of the last insult in his ear (“a  _ whore  _ isn’t living in my house, you  _ disgrace _ to our family!”) and the last pound of the door. 

 

He didn’t hear footsteps down the stairs. He didn’t hear his angry huffs. He didn’t hear a thing, and that had his heart racing even faster.

 

And with a rising silence, he found the door getting kicked off of its hinges and his father forcing his way in, staring at him with rage. He smacked him first, making him fall down and reach for his bed to help the fall, but to no give, as John kicked his body away from any support. 

  
The last thing he remembered was a cloth over his mouth and a quiet, “you’re not my son anymore.”


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cami a picky sumbitch lol

Dean regained consciousness a few times, only for a few seconds each. The first time his eyes were able to pry themselves open, he was able to tell that he was laying awkwardly across the vinyl backseat of the impala, Baby as he liked to call her, and John in the driver’s seat, angry scent pouring off him and filling the car.

 

The second time was when his father’s hands was gripping under his arms, dragging him out into the freezing, winter night. He attempted to struggle, but it was no use. He could only flop his head around, making nonsensual words before black blanketed his eyes once more.

 

The third and final time crashed into him, his eyes popping open as the frigid air around him sucked all the heat from him. His limbs were numb from either the glacial temperatures seeping into his bones or from whatever drug John gave him. He groaned loudly, trying to roll over, but he couldn’t move a muscle. Giving up, Dean stared up at the sky, the midnight blue a backdrop to the bright, twinkling stars peeking through the pine needles above him.

 

Since when was he in a forest?

 

All Dean could hear was the blood slowly throbbing through his ears, so he missed the approach of another person. He didn’t notice them until calm, cerulean eyes leaned over him, black hair fuzzed up on the top of their head, and pink lips curled into a slight frown. The light from his flashlight had him pressing his eyes into a squint. But not before he noticed the idiot was only in a dress shirt.

 

He attempted to ask what the hell the dude was thinking, but the guy left just as quickly appeared. Dean huffed out a cold breath in surprise, eyes looking around him to figure where the hell he was.  _ Rude _ . Then his eyes froze on  _ himself _ . He realized why he was so damn cold - he was lying in a deep snow trench and had not a thread of clothes on him.

 

What the hell did John  _ do to him? _

 

The thought had his mind jolting to attention, letting his head clear and hear the snow crunching as the man from before approached him, the beam of his flashlight dancing across the tree trunks around them. 

 

Blue eyes was back above him, but he had something else gripped in his other hand. Before Dean could say a word, he was enveloped in warmth and scent. It smelled like the pines around them, smoke from expensive charcoal and possibly a hint of cologne or his shower gel, and just a hint of pure, wild,  _ alpha _ male. Dean had forgotten about his heat until that smell hit his nose, and  _ holy shit _ he was leaking into the snow and whining like the slut John saw him as.

 

The alpha above him furrowed his brows, a crease forming between them that Dean wanted to kiss away. But the alpha didn’t show any more signs of how the smell of an omega in heat affected him; he just bundled said omega up in some sort of jacket and lifted him easily into his arms, cradling him against his chest, his strong hands holding him, gentler than he’d expect from a man as alpha as him.

 

As the man carried him through the forest, Dean kept his wide eyes on the (very hot) alpha’s face. The man seemed not to notice him as he kept his own brilliantly blue eyes ahead of them.

 

They walked for what felt like hours, but it could have only been five minutes, for all Dean knows, until they approached a magnificent, stone walled house sitting in front of a (surprisingly) unfrozen lake. The large, floor-to-ceiling windows showed a white and tan living room lit up inside. Dean quickly looked back at the alpha.

 

“This is yours?” he squeaked, finally regaining the ability to speak.

 

But it seemed like the guy didn’t, because he merely gave an affirmative grunt and a swift nod.  _ Real chatty Cathy here _ … Dean thought as he rolled his eyes (and could’ve sworn he saw a slight smirk on the asshole’s face).

 

Dean was carried across a smooth, tree-lined stone walkway and up to a grand porch that led to two French, glass doors into the house. The entryway was open, and the ambient living room, usually filled by natural light, was just to their left, and a large, white kitchen was to their right. The walls behind the windows, as well as the drapes that cut cleanly just above the floor, were a deep, smoky gray, matching the tall, panelled ceiling and hearth that rested perfectly in the wall. A large fire was heating the room.

 

Dean expected to be set in front of the fire, but the alpha continued further into the house, up a set of stairs to what he presumed to be his bedroom. 

 

By then, he’d come to his senses, warmed by the temperature in the house and the arms around his limp body. And by then, he had finally realised what he thought was happening. This man, as alpha as alpha gets, found an omega in the forest and took him to his house. He hasn’t said a word and he has this massive house in the  _ middle of the woods _ and  _ oh my fucking god I’m going to get murdered probably. _

 

This man was going to use him, as alphas do to omegas, and then throw him back into the forest, as alphas do to omegas. He was going to fuck him, probably, and even in his heat, the thought of it happening as he described scared the fucking hell out of him. And it was probably going to happen.

 

If he weren’t in his heat, he would’ve scrambled to get out of his arms, though. If he weren’t so weak, he would’ve already made a bolt to the door, but where was he to go? Into the woods in a place he’d never been and walk until he found civilization again?  _ In what clothes? _ He realised then, too, that he had no fucking clue where he was. He sure as hell wasn’t in Kansas anymore, though.

 

But then he passed the bed and went through his bedroom into the bathroom and sat him down on the lower part of the counter (which, in explanation, the counter having three drawers, two connected to each other at a normal height, when below the one furthest to the left and extending out toward the tub). The man eyed him for a moment, telling Dean with his body language to remain where he was, then turned towards the large, white bathtub and rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt.

 

Dean watched as the stranger turned the weird ass looking knobs on the faucet, magically producing water that thundered into the tub. Soon, as Dean sat in what looked to be a trench coat, steam rose from the stream of water, and the alpha knelt to plug up the drain. He tested the water, then turned to look expectantly at the omega.

 

Confused, he glanced from the alpha to the tub. It took him a moment, but it soon clicked in his head what he was supposed to do.

 

“Oh,  _ hell no _ . No way am I getting naked in here, buddy. If you’re expecting me to take a bath with you in here, you thought wrong, pal.” Dean snapped, clutching the jacket close to his chest.

 

At his words, the alpha’s raised brow quickly fell and he looked at Dean with a very unimpressed expression. It basically screamed,  _ fuckin’ idiot _ . He rolled his blue eyes, then walked forward. Quickly, Dean pressed against the wall, getting as far away as possible from the strange alpha, but slumped in confusion as the man walked to the cabinet doors instead.

 

The alpha pulled out a little paper bag, which crinkled in his hand, as well as a bottle. Before Dean could read the labels, the alpha returned to the bath and plopped a green ball from the paper bag into the running water. Dean heard fizzing soon after, and the alpha poured the scentless gel from the bottle in as well, bubbles forming rapidly.

 

The man waited until the entire tub was filled with bubbles before grabbing a towel from the rack above the bathtub. He tossed it to Dean, who caught it with his face, then pointedly turned his back to the omega. This time, Dean got the picture and wrapped the towel around his waist beneath the trench, and stood to go to the tub.

 

But the sight of the poor coat made him to blanch, then immediately blush from the roots of his hair to his chest. 

 

“Oh, man,” he groaned, “I got slick on your jacket.”

 

He saw the alpha stiffen, and his neck twitch, but he otherwise didn’t move.  _ Oh, right _ , Dean realized, and quickly fumbled into the water, the bubbles a thick layer over the water. 

 

Even if he was warm then, after however long he’d been lying in the snow, the hot water felt better than ever, and the scent of the bath bomb was just as relaxing.

 

The alpha beside the tub turned finally, looking down at him with a different expression this time. Like this, he could probably see how bruised up his cheek was, presumably from the slap John laid on his face earlier that day. He could see several other bruises, which Dean hadn’t realised were there just yet, but were from John’s uncaring handling of him and the few times John beat him up a bit more to make sure he’d stay unconscious.

 

At the sight of it all, the man’s brow turned inward and his eyes softened. 

 

Dean glanced up at him, noticing his staring and quickly had an arm go up to loosely cover his upper body, sinking further into the water. 

 

He watched him go around the corner of the bathroom and take the stool out from under the decorative glass desk that sat in the entryway of the bathroom, setting it down beside the tub so he could get himself comfortable.

 

The alpha’s lips pursed and he took a short breath, whereas Dean kept his eyes down, straight on the bubbles covering the areas he didn’t want the alpha to see. 

 

“What happened to you?” The man said suddenly and finally, his voice deeper than expected. In the daze of his heat, though, that voice sounded like pure, unrequited  _ heaven. _ Gravelly yet soft, something he imagined could be equally as fantastic whispered or moaned. 

 

And Dean sighed, relaxing his tense muscles in the water because he finally felt less threatened by what was now an overwhelmingly protective presence. 

 

“My dad,” he began quietly, swishing the bubbles around (adorably). “I woke up this morning to an unexpected heat and, well, my dad is an alpha, all anti-omega and everything.”

 

At that, the alpha scrunched his nose, disapproving and giving an angered shake of his head. 

 

“And basically, I tried to go downstairs, assuming he was gone, but he was still home, and obviously he could smell it and he told me I couldn’t stay and that I was a disgrace to the household name, blah, blah…”

 

Under his half-hearted humour he was as depressed as he was when he found out he was an omega in the first place. He was disappointed in himself for becoming what he couldn’t control. His entire family were alphas, and yet here he was.

 

“He forcefully kicked me out. As in, he drugged me. I think he knew my mom would’ve put up a fight if he tried to deal with it a little more calmly. But...yeah. He drove me all the way out into the middle of wherever the fuck we are now, took off my clothes, and probably left me there to rot.” 

 

The sound of his own words had him wanting to cry. After all, that’s what his father had done. With the fact that he was an omega, all love for him was lost and he was suddenly lying him in snow in the middle of nowhere and leaving him to die. Despite his already slightly glossed over eyes from his heat, they became even more so, but he wasn’t going to let himself cry.

 

The alpha gave a deep, guttural growl as if Dean were his own, drawing Dean out of his depressed thoughts.

 

“I won’t hurt you, omega,” the alpha said, softer than before, with a slow shake of his head.  

 

“My name is Dean, not  _ omega, _ ” he said, sighing and glancing up at those calm, blue eyes. The alpha gave an amused breath, a slight smile on his face.

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Bless you.” Dean replied easily, going back to messing with the bubbles. The other man made an incredulous noise before continuing.

 

“That’s my  _ name _ .” he specified, and Dean gave himself a mental facepalm. 

 

“Sorry, Casteel.” he mumbled with mortification.

 

“Cas-tee-el.” the alpha, Castiel, enunciated slowly, making Dean groan in reply.

 

“Can’t I just call you Cas?” he huffed stubbornly, making a twinkle shine in Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Of course, Dean. Would you like to wash yourself?” he asked, and stood anyway. Dean didn’t answer, and watched the alpha move to the glass-walled shower instead.

 

He took the body wash, shampoo, and conditioner  from the shower, handing it to Dean before returning to his seat. 

 

Dean smelled the top of the now open bottle experimentally, and he knew that if the pressure from the water wasn’t keeping in his slick right then, it would’ve come pouring out of him. 

 

The brand of the shower gel was completely unknown to him and for some reason, all the instructions were in French, so he knew it was something fancy and probably above $100, but it smelled as amazing as Castiel did, so he didn’t mind using it.

 

But he  _ did _ mind Cas being so far away. He wanted Cas to be closer.

 

“Can you…” Dean sighed, blushing all over, “can you come closer?” He looked up at him, worried for his reaction. Instead, the alpha just smiled and nodded, pulling the stool right next to the tub and looked down at him.

 

Dean sighed again. “No, like… Can you wash my hair? I still can’t really move much, ya know, and… yeah…” he said (not really) smoothly. The alpha’s brows twitched together, his eyes glancing across Dean’s face as he slowly nodded. 

 

Castiel drew his stool even closer, sitting almost directly behind the tub once he got around the external faucet, and extended his hand, palm up, for the shampoo bottle. Dean had noticed that it, as well as the conditioner, were in Polish or something. It smelled more like a campfire.

 

With a pop of the cap, Dean heard Cas pour some of the gel onto his palm and lather it up in his hands for a moment. He felt Castiel hesitate, then press his hands through Dean’s hair, the blunt ends of his short nails dragging across Dean’s scalp as he massaged the soap through the blond locks.

 

Dean positively  _ mewled _ at the feeling. Castiel’s fingers worked magic on his previously pounding head, aiding in his quickly rising relaxation. Softly, Cas worked the soap into his hair, smiling softly to himself. Even before he put the hand with the gel into his hair, his free hand had run quickly through it, allowing him to feel the complete softness of it. 

 

Castiel reached a spot on Dean’s scalp, rubbing over it with his first and second fingers on his left hand, eliciting another soft whimper from Dean’s pretty pink lips. A couple of minutes later and the conditioner was  _ definitely  _ massaged well enough into his hair that he could have washed it out, but instead the alpha continued to treat Dean, using his long, strong fingers to work any more tension out of him.

 

“God…” Dean said between another pleasured mewl, “those fingers are fuckin’ skilled, buddy…” he hadn’t realised what else that sentence sounded like until after he said it. He felt the alpha above him tense, and then suddenly his fingers were out of his hair and he was standing, getting the cup that held his toothbrush off of the counter. Dean gave a disgruntled whine at the feeling and looked back at him. Castiel shook his head, smiling. 

 

“Don’t worry, I’m only going to wash it out of your hair,” Castiel said gruffly, taking his seat on the stool once more. He put his hand on the side of Dean’s face, only for a moment, as to move his head from the faucet so he could turn it on and fill the cup with water. The only reason he didn’t use the water directly from the faucet was because he wanted this to be as relaxing for him as possible.

 

“Mm, you better,”  _ whatever that meant.  _

 

Castiel, for the first time, chuckled, as he moved his hand to cover Dean’s eyes. Warm water poured into his hair slowly, washing the conditioner out. 

 

It took another four cupfuls, but soon enough, Castiel was reaching for the body wash, handing it to Dean once more. 

 

“I’ll be in the other room, as I don’t want to...be in here whilst you bathe yourself. If you need me, call.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement, the two catching each other’s eyes, staring for much too long.

 

But with that, Cas’ eyes narrowed, and then he turned and left, closing the bathroom door behind him. 

 

Dean stared down at himself, overcome by the sudden silence. He wasn’t used to not being able to hear every footstep in the house, and sadly, he couldn’t hear Cas’ anymore.

 

Idly, he moved the bubbles around, holding the unopened body wash for a few moments before he set it down calmly on the floor and ducked his head. 

 

He assumed that if the moment Castiel closed the door he couldn’t hear his footsteps, then there was no way he’d hear the quiet sob he choked out. 

 

His entire body ached.

 

He could barely move his arms to touch his shoulders, let alone wash himself. But he wouldn’t call for him. He was strong, even if he were an omega. He was strong and could take care of himself.

 

But right then, he felt like the weakest man in the world, lying in a bath of his own self-pity and swimming in a mind filled to the brim with his endless, angry sadness.

 

And he was sobbing in the midst of his floating melancholy. Sobbing like he hadn’t before, tears streaming down his face and falling off his chin into the water, turning into a pool rising with his own sorrow. 

He sobbed until he couldn’t breathe.

 

Well, he didn’t stop crying after that, but he  _ couldn’t breathe. _

 

He gripped the edge of the tub and put his face into his other, wet hand, covering his eyes as if he were ashamed of himself. Which he was, probably in every way possible.

 

And if he hadn’t been sobbing so hard, he would have heard the door open. He didn’t hear a thing, all but his own mess of choking on his own saliva.

 

But he felt Cas’ hands on his shoulders and heard him let out a worried and nearly frantic, “ _ Dean? _ ” and then another to follow, “ _ Dean!”  _

 

Dean shouted at him a word he didn’t remember, turning his head quickly away from him so he wouldn’t see he wrecked he actually was. 

 

Castiel tried to calm him down, reaching his hands out for his shoulders, but Dean shoved him away and kicked in the water except Cas was grabbing his wrists and looking at him with the saddest look he’d probably ever given anyone. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said, calmer then, “Dean, I need you to calm down.”

 

He tried to catch his gaze, but each time he moved his head to look into those glossy greens, Dean would gasp for air again and turn further away. 

 

With a sigh and Dean’s hands becoming less tense in his grip, Castiel let go of his wrists, only to replace his grasp under him, where he dove his arms into the water to pick up his lightweight body and carry him out of the water. 

 

Dean clung to him, then, gasping for air and leaning against his chest, a ball in his arms, making a weak effort to not show his privates.

 

And even if he was getting his fancy dress shirt wet with tears, Castiel still reached over and grabbed a towel, managing to hold him with one arm as he threw it over him and took him back into the bedroom.

 

He hushed him, holding his head against his chest, letting Dean cry against him. He waited to lay him down. He just held him, because Dean was clinging to him so hard and he knew he needed this.

 

“Shh, Dean,” Castiel breathed into his hair, pressing a sweet kiss to the top of his head. “It’s okay. It’ll all be okay,” he said, moving and sitting down on the edge of the bed, where he began to run his fingers through his hair and moved his hand up and down his back comfortingly. 

Dean shifted, burying his face in his neck and wrapping his arms loosely around his torso. He continued to cry, feeling as though it would never stop. 

 

“You have to calm down so I can get you dressed, Dean,” Castiel said quietly into his hair, getting a shake from Dean’s head in reply. He didn’t know if he’d ever calm down, to be rather honest. But under Castiel’s soft touches, he managed to be reduced to a shaking, deeply-breathing mess, finally settling. 

 

“Good, keep breathing like that,” the alpha hushed, running his hand down his bruised body once more. “Now, I have to lay you down for a moment. Is that alright?” 

 

Dean nodded this time, pulling his face free from his neck, hiding his eyes.

 

“Alright,” Cas turned, putting his hands under Dean’s arms to move him over to the pillows, making sure his head was propped up nicely and the towel covered his middle as Dean had requested before.

 

Before Castiel retreated to the closet, he paused at the end of the bed, looking down at the boy lying there, his body flushed a soft, complimenting red. The boy lying there, looking right back, his eyes glossed over and his plump lips parted, brow seeming to be caught inward, his crying session to blame.

 

The alpha composed himself and left the room, walking into a room Dean hadn’t seen.

 

He came back out with a pair of blank boxers, fuzzy looking grey sweatpants, and an old, basic t-shirt, the color a washed out, faded black. 

 

“I don’t want to get slick on your clothes,” Dean said, knowing that was going to happen eventually through the course of the night. Castiel sighed and shook his head.

 

“Don’t worry about that, Dean. I just want you to be warm and comfortable.” He pushed the clothes further toward the omega, who weakly sat up and grunted. Castiel was quick to put a hand on his back and help him sit. 

 

Dean took the clothes from him, huffing to himself as he grudgingly pulled the shirt over his head. “This is practically a dress on me. I won’t need the pants,” he threw them to the side lightly and took the boxers, managing to put them on under the towel while lying down. All the while, the alpha kept his eyes averted and his body slightly turned.

 

“Okay. You can look now,” Dean said, looking up at Cas, who turned and gave a small smile. “I’m going to get you some food. Stay here, okay?” Dean nodded.

 

Ten minutes and a whole lot of silence later, Dean had fallen asleep, his eyes closed softly. Castiel sighed, sitting down on the side of the bed.

 

“Dean,” he ushered, resting a hand on his leg, Dean turning his head and opening his eyes. “Mm, ‘was sleeping,” he complained, sitting up further.

 

“I know, but you need to eat. I assume you haven’t all day.”

 

At that, Dean noticed how intensely hungry he really was, his stomach giving an enthusiastic growl at the sound of the word, “eat.”

 

At the sound, Castiel smiled a bit smugly, and stretched his hand out for Dean to take. Without a second thought, the omega in question grabbed it, his palm instantly warming, and allowed Castiel to pull him up to his bare feet.

  
  


The walk downstairs was slower than when he was being carried up in Castiel’s arms. This time, Dean was able to see the other two rooms, each larger than the one he had back in Kansas. The thought of home reminded of his little brother, Sammy, a new wave of sadness washing over him.

 

But when he felt a thumb pad trace over the back of his hand, he was brought back to the present. He was apparently holding the alpha’s hand in a death grip still. Dean glanced shyly up at the man beside him, yet merely loosened his grip, not letting go.

 

Castiel seemed pleased with it, because he smiled to himself and led Dean carefully down the switchback stairs. In the center of the stairwell was an intricate chandelier. Its lights were on several strings, hanging in glass spheres, bolted to the ceiling of the second floor. They turned right, entering the cooking and dining area.

 

Coming upon the glossy white kitchen, Dean could take in how oddly nice it was. There were two islands, one with the sink and three bar stools sitting at the back for casual meals, cabinets resting on the other side. Facing past the stools was the next island, containing the oven, six-burner stove, and built in wine cooler.

 

Interestingly, there was a separate room for the fridge to the left of the islands, where the dishwasher also sat, accompanied by cabinets taking up the light grey walls.

 

Behind the islands, furthest from the living room, rested a glass dining table, supported by marble legs, surrounded by chairs in suede, smokey grey, banquet-style chair covers. Beside the table on the left to the wall was another fireplace, fire already crackling about just below the mirror above.

 

And just as he was hit with his surroundings, he was hit with the smell of soup and a fancy-looking grilled cheese, which sat at the dining table waiting for him.

 

Not letting go of his hand, he sat down, the alpha sitting in the chair closest to his right. Dean held his hand under the table, squeezing it lightly as he picked up the spoon beside the bowl of soup and took a sip. The warmth of it going down his throat had him moaning quietly, and his spoon quick to return to the bowl for another sip.

 

He had all of his food eaten within a fast fifteen minutes, half of his water gone and his tummy full.

 

The omega sighed, letting out a small burp and turned to the alpha beside him.

 

“Can I go to bed now?” He asked, Castiel nodding, standing up with the omega. The alpha began to turn, pulling lightly on Dean’s hand, but Dean stayed still, a pout riddling his face. Cas looked at him and frowned, furrowing his brow.

 

With a huff, Dean reached his arms out. 

 

“What?” Castiel inquired, clueless to what Dean was requesting. Dean rolled his eyes, clenching and unclenching his fingers, making the same grabby hands as a toddler.

 

Finally, Cas got the picture. He rolled his own eyes back at the clingy omega, but smiled and bent down anyway, picking Dean up beneath his arms effortlessly and putting a forearm beneath his rear to keep him up. Dean quickly wrapped his arms and legs around the alpha, tucking his head beneath Castiel’s chin, snuggling up to the warm chest beneath his cheek.

 

After going back up the stairs and down the hall, Castiel continued past the master bedroom. Dean’s head popped up questioningly, the alpha pausing for a moment in his tracks. 

 

“Yes?” Castiel asked, and Dean sighed again. 

 

“I want to sleep with you.”

 

Cas’ eyes went as wide as Dean’s.

 

“No, I mean-- just like--  _ fuck _ .” He cursed, turning his head away and blushing cherry red. “I don’t want to be alone.” His voice quieted as if it were a secret.

 

Castiel smiled warmly though and wordlessly turned back around, walking into the master bedroom. He peeled back the comforter and sheets, and eased Dean out of his arms and onto the bed. 

 

“I’ll sleep on the other side,” Cas said, lying Dean softly on the plush mattress. He took a step back from the bed, finally unbuttoning his white shirt and pants, Dean watching every move with lust-blown eyes. 

 

The alpha continued to undress, unbuttoning his pants as if he didn’t think Dean was watching, which was completely contrary to why he was obviously undressing slower than he normally would have.

 

But  _ fuck _ , with those pants off he could finally see just how well-endowed he was. His cock made a fine outline in the seemingly thin fabric of his boxers, Dean practically salivating at the sight. Slick literally came out in a fucking  _ wave. _

 

Castiel subtly sniffed the air and smirked to himself when he turned around to throw his clothes into the hamper, unable to control himself for that moment to suppress his inner pride. 

 

When he turned back around, his face had since returned to its usual, stoic, stone expression, and he slithered into bed next to Dean, just after turning off the light.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” the alpha said quietly, turning his back from him. 

 

“Goodnight, Cas,” Dean replied, turning away from him, too. This fucking heat was making everything worse, because every time he thought about the fact that there was an alpha lying next to him in  _ bed,  _ nearly  _ naked,  _ he produced more slick. 

 

And with Cas’ occasional sniffs, he knew he smelled it. 

 

This heat was making him want to pounce on him; pull his boxers down and ride him into next Friday, even beside the fact that he’d never gotten close to doing so with  _ anyone. _

 

He couldn’t fall asleep until he heard Cas’ soft snoring beside him, able to rest after his long day, feeling more protected than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far ;)
> 
> You can find us on tumblr: [Red4Leader](http://red4leader.tumblr.com) \+ [Cami](http://knightofhell-cami.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's the house Cas owns!](http://www.zillow.com/homedetails/332-Beaver-Dam-Cir-Vail-CO-81657/2146248688_zpid/)
> 
> We appreciate comments and kudos!!!


	3. All I Want is You

The next morning, and the following mornings that Dean was in heat, the omega fell asleep on his side of the king sized, memory foam (“Best thing in the world, Cas, holy shit”) mattress, but woke with his entire body sprawled across Cas’ chest.

 

The first time he woke up like that, Dean whimpered and tried to quickly move away, but the fingers in his hair tightened and a soft warning growl came from beneath him. Dean looked up to see Castiel’s eyes closed, but a brow cocked to show that the alpha was awake.

 

He didn’t try to escape after that, but blushed from head to toe when he noticed the spot of slick he left over the night.

 

But he  _ did  _ try to get Cas’ knot.

 

A few times throughout his heat-riddled days there, Dean found himself getting right up in Castiel’s space, running his palms up the alpha’s firm chest. He felt his mouth and ass water at the feeling of the muscles beneath the thin button-down shirt.

 

Sadly, each time he did this, Castiel was quick to gently pry himself out of Dean’s grip, bringing a pout on the omega’s face. Castiel would throw a heart melting smile at him, and Dean found himself not so disappointed as he watched the other man walk off.

 

Yet, if Dean thought his heat was at its worst then, he was surely wrong. His heat was subdued slightly from  _ almost dying _ , but on the last night of his heat, his body realized that he was perfectly fine and that a strong alpha was lying beside him. He woke in the middle of the night, his sopping wet hole clenching around nothingness. 

 

Whining, Dean was very aware of the warm thigh resting between his legs, and how the firm muscles felt against his aching cock. It was  _ Cas’ _ thigh, and he just couldn’t help himself. Slowly, he began to grind against it, seeking release from the pain. 

 

“ _ Cas _ …” he whimpered, rutting against him now in rougher movements, his little omega cock seeking the friction that it had needed the previous week.

 

He felt the alpha beneath him stir, then stiffen.

 

“ _ Please _ ,” Dean huffed, breathing raggedly, his hand gripping Cas’ shoulder for dear life. He was desperate; downright begging for Cas to fuck him the way he’d been wanting for the last few days, and now it came to this: Dean grinding down onto Cas’ muscled thigh and mewling for him to fuck him. 

 

But Cas, on the opposing hand, stayed completely still, only resting his hand on Dean’s side, his arm wrapped around his lower back. The grip on the omega’s skin was hard enough to leave bruises, but that’s what it took for the alpha to not lose control and fuck Dean six ways to Sunday. 

 

With him like that, desperate and rocking himself through a heat-ridden pleasure, Castiel’s self control was reduced to a single thread. He growled, releasing some tension, tightening his grip on Dean’s moving body. He could smell him and his sweet slick, turning the previously only softly scented room into that of heavily fragrant fresh cookies and hot chocolate.

 

Dean huffed, lifting his head up to find Cas’ red eyes, only to grind again, open his lips, and moan once more.

 

“ _Please,_ _Cas_ , I need it,” the omega mewled pitifully, moving the hand on his shoulder to the alpha’s boxers, palming at the cock inside. 

 

“Dean,  _ no, _ ” the alpha said gruffly, almost angered, as he was, again, doing all that he could to control himself.

 

“ _ Ungh,  _ Cas!” Dean wailed, tears spilling over his overheated cheeks.

 

And that was it. Cas couldn’t take it. He growled and rolled over, pinning him down. 

 

Dean threw his arms around his neck, staring up at him and pleading. His hips lifted, grinding into nothing, Cas too far for him to do anything, watching him with ember eyes.

 

Already on edge from his previous ministrations, the show of alpha dominance sent him over the precipice, his little omega dick shooting ropes of cum into his underwear. He moaned wantonly into Castiel’s neck, twice as loud as his moans before.

 

Castiel’s eyes fluttered back to their normal color, the opposite of the alpha-red it had just been. 

 

“Dean…” he sighed, ducking his head to move his stare from Dean’s eyes. That didn’t help, though, as their gaze landed directly on the wet spot in the omega’s boxers, and then where the slick was beginning to pool in the sheets.

 

“Shit.” Castiel mumbled, rolling off of Dean - but not before the omega felt the hard edge of Cas’ fat cock. The teen let out a purr as he turned on his side towards the alpha, reaching for him. 

 

Dean was allowed to wrap himself around the larger man once again, but the alpha’s deep voice brought green eyes to meet blue.

 

“Dean,” he began, “you’re too young. I was only helping you through your last few hours of heat. This won’t be happening a second time. I can’t do that to you.”

 

Concerned, Dean propped himself up with an elbow. “What are you saying, Cas?” he asked in a small voice, earning a sigh from the alpha.

 

“I am almost thirty, and you’re, what, eighteen? You need someone who’s closer to your age, and didn’t meet you, naked and drugged, in the middle of the forest in a pile of snow. You’re only attracted to me because of how you view me through your heat.” Castiel explained with a flat expression.

 

Dean’s posture fell slightly, visibly saddened by his remarks. He would’ve pouted if he hadn’t understood, but unfortunately, he did. He wished he didn’t. 

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. But this simply can’t happen again,” Castiel said, quieter, Dean nodding slowly. 

 

“I’m...gonna go clean myself up,” the omega breathed, sliding out of bed and sniffling on his way into the bathroom. The alpha watched him go, and for some reason, he was sad, too.

 

As Dean changed boxers and washed himself off, he thought about what Cas had said, eventually coming to a stubborn, unwanted conclusion that he was right. He barely knew this guy and he knew he should be with someone closer to his age and who didn’t meet him in a pile of snow.

 

But god damn, he wanted him so bad. He wanted him to be the one who he fell asleep with every night. He wanted him to be the one to put his teeth in his neck and claim him.

 

And he definitely wanted him more than someone who  _ didn’t _ find him in naked in a pile of snow.

 

Sure, it was probably the heat talking, but his feelings were real (a.k.a., said by every teenager at some point). Or, so he hoped. He’d wait until the next morning, or over the course of the next couple of days to find an answer to his question; to see if he really did like Cas as much as he did then. But for now, he fixed his hair in the mirror and padded back into the bedroom, climbing into Cas’ arms in bed.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” the alpha whispered, Dean burrowing his face into Cas’ chest.

 

“G’night, Cas,” he said right back, falling asleep under Cas’ chin and in his strong arms.

 

❅❅❅

 

The next morning, breakfast was a cringefest.

 

For Dean, at least.

 

Castiel seemed to not be bothered about the previous night’s activities, moving about his kitchen with ease as he stirred up some pancake mix. Dean put himself to use by grabbing the needed ingredients and utensils, but being in such close proximity to the alpha was driving him crazy. No matter how hard he tried not to, the shorter man always ended up bumping into Castiel, and when their fingers touched as he passed an egg over, Dean’s fingers lit up with electricity. The feeling made him gasp lightly, dropping the egg and watching, frozen, as it fell to the hardwood floor.

 

The two were both equally frozen for a moment, the alpha breaking their shared silence with a turn of his feet, grabbing a towel off of the counter. 

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Dean stammered, backing away so Cas could clean it up. He wouldn’t get in his way and fuck things up this time.

 

“Dean, it’s alright. Don’t worry,” Castiel placated, sending the omega a soft smile from his position crouched on the floor. He easily mopped up the mess with a dish rag, then tossed the dirty towel into the sink as he fetched another egg from the carton. 

 

Dean stayed away from the alpha after that, going off to sit at the counter on one of the white bar stools to watch him cook. From there, he got a nice view of his backside, as he was turned toward the stove, wearing just boxers and a cooking apron.

 

Realising what he was staring at, he quickly reprimanded himself by pressing his forehead to the counter and wrapping his face in his arms. He was so, utterly (and hopefully, in every sense of the word), fucked. 

 

The omega decided that if he had Castiel out of his sight, he’ll be able to calm down. So, Dean got to his feet once more and went to wander around the living room as well as, hopefully, what looks to be a basement of some sort. 

 

As he walked, he admired the large fire place and how the two couches changes from white to gold as he moved around them. But he was more interested in the waist-high bookshelves on the wall furthest from the front door. He noticed that the thick books on the top shelf all shared the same author, and he had to walk closer to read the name.

 

_ Bees Rule the World _ was the largest book. Humorously interested, Dean slid it out from between other similar looking non-fiction books and looked at the cover. The background color was a sunny, pastel yellow, and the text was in black. A close up image of a honey bee was in the center, with the author’s name in italics - Castiel Novak.

 

_ No way… _ Dean thought in surprise, quickly flipping the book over to the back. A picture of the alpha he dry humped not 12 hours previously stared back with a small, warm smile on his handsome face. 

 

Another bout of butter fingers came onto Dean, and he dropped the tome with a loud thud. He turned his head as Castiel popped into the living room, looking around to see what the noise had come from.

 

“I’m a fuckin’ idiot,” Dean stated bluntly, earning a cute, confused look from the alpha, who slowly approached him.

 

“How so?” Castiel, the famous writer, asked as he knelt to pick up his book.

 

“I had to do research over how bees basically hold our life in their tiny hands, and used  _ your _ books for it. And I loved the apocalypse novel you wrote,  _ The End _ . How did I not notice that my favorite author was my savior?” Dean practically yelled, obviously distraught.

 

“Dean,” Castiel chuckled, setting a hand on Dean’s arm, “I am very flattered that I am your favorite. But I understand why you hadn’t realized who I was earlier; you were otherwise preoccupied.” He looked Dean up and down pointedly, sending a blush across Dean’s cheeks.

 

Dean had read nearly all of Cas’ fantasy books and series, all together racking up to somewhere close to 20, and that didn’t even include all of his nonfiction masterpieces. Unbeknownst to Dean, another small bit of the alpha’s fame came from his acting parts in TV shows a decade ago. But most of his wealth stemmed from his books, both his nonfiction and fiction being sold to school districts and colleges all across America, Canada, and England.

 

Most of the colleges he sold to were Ivy League, ranging from Yale to Princeton and Harvard. Not only that, but the revenue of his books sold outside of educational purposes was nearly as high, as his fantasy books were an extreme hit.

 

It is said that he even took pictures for National Geographic and Time Magazine a few years back. 

 

There was a reason he was able to afford a ten million dollar house and still have millions a month to spend.

 

“Holy fucking shit,” Dean laughed, turning to the books, then back to Cas. 

 

“I can’t believe I tried to get  _ Castiel Novak _ to knot me.” 

 

Cas’ eyes widened, stunned in momentary silence at Dean’s obscene remark. He quickly turned away from the omega, throwing a, “pancakes are ready,” over his shoulder as he jogged back to the kitchen.

 

When Dean rounded the corner to the kitchen, he paused when he saw Cas standing behind the counter, standing with his hand unseen beneath the countertop with his lips parted and his eyes closed.

 

Acting as if he hadn’t noticed, Dean purposefully made his walking louder and said, “wow, smells amazing,” which shocked the alpha out of his haze. Castiel quickly composed himself, flashing a smile at Dean before pushing the plates forward on the bar counter.

 

They ate breakfast in silence, albeit when Cas told him to say when during his syrup pouring over Dean’s pancakes and Dean didn’t say to stop until they were  _ drenched.  _ The alpha chuckled and shook his head, turning to his own pancakes and pouring on only a small bit of syrup. 

 

When Dean finished, he cleaned his plate. As in, he looked down at all of the leftover syrup, suddenly took the plate, and lifted it to his face, licking the syrup straight off. 

 

Cas looked up at him from the sink where he was washing his own dish, his eyes fixed on Dean, who was looking down at the plate in front of him with hooded eyes and licking,  _ slowly.  _ The alpha’s hand had somehow wandered into the stream of water running out of the faucet, making him jump from the heat, Dean looking up at him worriedly.

 

Before Dean asked if he was okay, he licked his plate again and let out an obscene, obviously fake, moan, his eyes fixed on Cas and a smirk hidden behind the plate.

 

With a loud clatter, Castiel set the plate in the sink and turned the water off.

 

“Um,” he said, “I need to… shower. Right. I’m feeling a bit… Okay.” Without waiting on Dean’s reply, the alpha hurried off, his face and ears a tad pink. Dean sat back, a bit stunned, but a smug smile on his face as he stood to wash his own plate.

 

After finishing his dish and putting all of the others (including the pots and pans) neatly into the dishwasher, Dean walked upstairs to the bedroom, hearing the sound of the shower as he ascended up the stairs.

 

He intended upon waiting for him in his bedroom until he got out of the shower to talk about something he’d thought during their breakfast silence, which is what he was doing as he sat quietly on the bed and waited for the alpha to turn off the water and come into the room.

 

He picked his nails with his teeth, sighing whenever another minute passed and-

 

“ _ Ugh, fuck,” _ came not so subtly from the shower, Dean’s face quickly turning cherry red.

 

Even with all of the soundproofing the house had, he found that that didn’t even come close to covering Castiel’s moans and groans. 

 

Beforehand, Dean had already somewhat knew that Cas was going upstairs to jerk one out, but he didn’t expect him to be so  _ vocal  _ about it. Maybe he thought he was still downstairs, or that he’d turn on the TV in the room. 

 

But  _ nope.  _ He sat there, listening with his eyes wide and (not so) innocent head spinning with thoughts. 

 

“ _ Dean, god, fuck, fuck, _ ” the alpha cursed from the shower, Dean’s eyes lighting up. 

 

For some cruel reason, the alpha that he had just  _ dry humped, _ that had told him they couldn’t be together, was  _ jerking off to the thought of him in the shower.  _ And by God, it made Dean horny. He really,  _ really _ , wanted to just shed his clothes and barge into the shower, no holds barred. 

 

Instead, he sat there in his virgin-shock, hearing Cas’ voice grow in volume in moans as he got closer to climax. 

 

If it hadn’t been for him planning on talking to him, he would have jerked off just then; dry humped a pillow and moaned Cas’ name.

 

He was reduced to palming his erection in his boxers and squeezing his eyes shut when he heard the alpha let out a final, loud, groan, presumably climaxing. Slick came pouring out of his asshole, causing him to clench around nothing. 

 

Dean breathed just as hard as the alpha in the shower.

 

Moments later, the water slowed to a stop and Castiel was grabbing a towel from the rack, wrapping it around his waist before padding back out into the bedroom. 

 

If Dean weren’t hard as a rock, he would’ve laughed at Cas’ horrified expression.

 

“How long have you been there?” Castiel said lowly, Dean furrowing his brow and playing it cool. “Not too long. I dunno, a minute? Why?”

 

Castiel’s posture loosened. He shook his head, disregarding the question with a shake of his head. “I was just wondering. That’s all.”

 

“Hey,” Dean burst out before Cas could turn to walk into the closet.

 

“I wanted to talk to you. About something. Just really quick, I mean,” he sighed, scratching the back of his neck and looking away from Cas, fixing his gaze on the carpet. 

 

A bit hesitantly, Castiel joined him on the side of the bed. He fixed Dean with a wide, curious gaze, so Dean took it as a cue to continue. 

 

“So… I’ve been thinking about what you said to me last night,” he began, twiddling with his thumbs. “And I guess it would probably be better if I slept in the guest room. You know, ‘cause like, even if I’m not in heat anymore, like, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

 

Castiel let out a long breath, as if he’d been holding it in for the last ten seconds. 

 

The alpha, although seemingly hesitant, nodded accordingly, his hold on his towel tightening. 

 

“Yes, that would- alright. If that is what you wish, Dean, I have to quarrel with it.”

 

Obviously, that wasn’t what Dean wanted. Obviously, he’d go through with it.

 

“Yeah. I mean, it would probably just be better-”

 

“Yes, I understand, Dean,” Castiel stopped him, giving another quick nod. “I’ll fix the bed for you.” With that, Castiel stood and walked into the closet, which was off the main area of the bathroom, to get dressed.

 

_ Jesus, why the Hell do I have to be so damn awkward? I mean  _ fuck,  _ seriously. This is horrible. I am horrible. I am literally the worst. There is an alpha naked in the other room and I just told him I was going to start sleeping in the guest room. I mean JESUS, I’m stupid. _

 

Dean huffed and stood up, scratching the top of his head as he walked out of the room. 

 

The closest room was directly to the left of the staircase and not nearly as decorated as some of the other rooms in the house, but he didn’t want to be downstairs, so he settled with it willingly and sat down on the plain white bed. 

 

In the corner of the room sat a comfortable white chair and a small table with books on it. In the other corner to the right of the chair was a lamp and more books placed in a pile next to the bottom of the lamp on a marble tray, beside a candle. 

 

Dean thought the setup was slightly odd but didn’t mind it too much, so he sat there and accepted that it was to be his room for the rest of his stay. It wasn’t bad; the few paintings added a bit of life and the windows made the room feel more cozy.

 

The bathroom was just as nice as the other guest rooms’, fixed with a glass shower and a sleek marble countertop and sink.

 

All of the sudden, Cas was in the doorway, looking at Dean with slightly narrowed, questioning eyes. Without saying anything, he stepped inside the room, walking into the small hallway inside the bedroom that led to the bathroom. Instead, he stepped to the left, walking into one of the two parallel walk-in closets that took up either side of the hallway.

 

“You have no clothes,” Castiel said, looking in the other identical closet. “Let’s go shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;)
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and kudos if you did! ^^
> 
> you didn't see Cas comin' did ya ~~neither did Dean... in both ways... sad face~~


	4. Love and Peace or Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much sexual tension and teasing...
> 
> Want to email to us? deanwinchestervail@gmail.com ;)

Dean made as much of an effort as he could to look as if the clothes he wore to the mall were his own.

 

He managed to find a sweater in Cas’ closet that would at best look purposefully oversized, and then a pair of skinny jeans from about five years ago that Cas had never worn. They fit him as well as a normal, non-skinny pair of jeans and looked fine rolled up at the bottom. 

 

The biggest problem he had though was finding a good pair of shoes. Cas’ feet were huge compared to his tiny feet, and the best thing he could find were a pair of very, very old running shoes stowed away behind all of Cas’ current shoes. They were still too big, but didn’t look as monstrous on him as the shoes Cas would have worn today.

 

He looked horrible next to him though. Castiel was dressed nicely in a pair of well fitted but loose dark blue jeans and a deep green sweater with a grey knit cardigan thrown over it to keep him warm. Not only that, but his shoes were rather dapper; chukka boots made of polished brown leather and seemed to fit his feet perfectly.

 

“This is embarrassing,” Dean said as the alpha adjusted his cardigan. “I look like I’m homeless and you look like… well, you.”

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head, beginning to head toward the garage door. “Don’t worry, Dean. You’ll be fine.”

 

Honestly, it shouldn’t have been such a surprise to see the amount of luxury cars in his garage, but  _ fuck,  _ it literally made Dean gasp.

 

He had a silver BMW S-Class Cabriolet; a two door, four seater convertible car with maroon seats and an otherwise black, sleek interior. As if to show it off, the top had already been down. 

 

Next to that sat an obsidian black metallic Tesla Model S (shocking), with a panoramic roof and another black interior. 

 

_ Next to that,  _ was a deep grey Porsche Macan GTS, Castiel’s choice of an SUV, that had a just as comfortable and neat black and red interior as the other two cars in the garage.

 

“I know it’s a four car garage,” Castiel pointed out, looking to the empty spot in the room. “I’m currently in the thought process of figuring out which car I’d like next, or if I even want another one at all.”

 

Dean laughed and shook his head, his eyes wide at the luxury cars.

 

“I mean… buddy, you shouldn’t worry. This is  _ insane _ . These are like, the nicest cars I’ve ever seen, probably.”

 

Cas chuckled, walking toward the small rack of hooks on the wall, looking at Dean over his shoulder and asking, “which one would you like?”

 

With a moment’s hesitation, Dean replied with, “The Tesla,” and stepped down the two stairs onto the garage floor, following Cas to the car after he grabbed the keys from its hook.

 

“Good choice. This one can drive itself,” Castiel mused as he pressed the silver handle, Dean watching giddily as the door opened  _ upward _ .

 

“Oh man,” Dean laughed, pressing the button and quickly backing up when it began to open. “ _ Oh man _ ,” the omega repeated, much more enthusiastically as he got in and sat next to Cas in the passenger seat. 

 

Castiel smiled brightly over at Dean’s curiosity and enthusiasm before pressing the button and listening to the car roar to life. 

 

“It’ll be a bit of a drive, as we are on a mountain, and the drive down it takes about ten minutes itself.”

 

With that, Dean relaxed in the luxurious seat and looked up at the glass roof, watching the light of the opening garage flood into the car.

 

Later, they arrived at an outlet mall 30 minutes away from Castiel’s mansion, Dean smiling wide when he got out of the car. 

 

“We’re going to the Apple store first, just to get you a phone and such. Is that alright with you?”

 

Dean looked shocked. And by shocked, he looked dumbfounded, because he was finally going to be able to be reconnected with the world of social media again. 

 

Nervously, Dean took Cas’ hand, walking beside him on the way inside. Castiel smiled softly at the gesture and squeezed Dean’s hand lightly as to comfort him.

 

Twenty minutes later and Cas had not only bought him a rose gold iPhone 6S, but  _ also _ a rose gold MacBook air, which came with a free pair of rose gold Beats to match. 

 

“Oh my god,” Dean said as they checked out, Cas handing the guy at the counter his credit card with zero hesitation. “Seriously, thank you, like, holy shit, you did  _ not  _ have to do this for me, seriously, like, you literally just spent-- oh my God.” 

 

“Dean,” Cas finally said, turning to him to talk to him.“I wanted to do this. Alright? You deserve this, and also all of the clothes I’m about to buy you, too. So don’t worry at  _ all _ about the amount of money I’m spending. I would tell you if I didn’t want to spend it, but here I am, not giving a shit.”

 

Dean stared up at him, Cas putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, okay? Just get anything you want.”

 

The omega gulped, but nodded.

 

For his entire life, he’d been very wary of how much money his parents would spend on him. Everything was always,  _ if you don’t need it, I’m not buying it. _ Sometimes, they didn’t have enough money to buy him a new pair of shoes once in a year, so having a guy richer than he could imagine tell him that he was allowed to get everything he wanted without worry about price was a little more than overwhelming.

 

They walked out of the Apple store after their short-lived talk, Dean still holding onto Castiel’s hand while the alpha held his bag. “Let’s get underwear first. That’s the most important.” 

 

With a nod, Dean looked over at the mall guide and found the nearest store that he thought would have the best underwear. 

 

“I’m gonna need to hit a few stores for underwear, though.” 

 

Not seeming to care, Cas nodded and followed his lead toward what he came to realise was American Eagle. 

 

“Oh, I know where the boxers are in here, I got some for my nephew here once-” Cas began to say before watching Dean make a bee-line to the big round table in the women’s section that had all of their panties on display, sorted by size. 

 

Castiel blushed at the sight and quickly looked down at his phone, not seeing Dean pick up a pair of relatively simple cotton underwear and testing them by putting them against his crotch. Nope, he’d need a medium. With a grin, he picked up almost one of every kind, then proceeded to look at actual clothes in the store. 

 

Three crop tops, four skinny jeans, two graphic tees, 20 panties, one flower crown, and seven sweaters later, they left American Eagle with four bags, Cas deciding to make a quick run to the car to stow them until the end of their shopping excursion. 

 

They went quickly back to shopping after the small detour back to the car, the two walking hand in hand whilst looking for the shoe store.

 

They began to come upon a store which had a completely pink exterior, including the doorway that led directly into what Dean realised was Victoria’s Secret, his eyes nearly gouging out of his head at the sheer amount of panty heaven laid out on the table in the front room. 

 

And damn, that advertising was good enough because he didn’t even say a word to Cas before skipping right on in there and picking out the first pair of underwear he saw. 

 

Considering the time of the year, there were several Christmas themed lingerie sets being displayed on clear mannequins, his eyes going straight toward those after grabbing fifteen pairs of panties from the PINK collection and another eight from the more lacy and intimate section of the store.

 

Cas had been too embarrassed to go into the store with him, so he handed him his credit card and waited outside while Dean shopped for himself. Unknowingly to Cas, when he came back out with three bags, one was filled purely with multiple sets of omega lingerie, not  _ just  _ panties. Garter belts, thigh highs in different fabrics, sheer lace, mesh, and satin slips, and just about everything he could want to seduce the fuck out of the alpha buying him all this shit.

 

After that, they found the shoe store, which was practically a large warehouse that had a couple dozen rows of shoes. Dean quickly went toward the Nike section, getting him a pair of aesthetically pleasing plain white Nikes and then going off to find a pair of running shoes.

 

They left that store with eight shoes, ranging from Vans to boots similar to Cas’, to comfy warm combat boots, Sperry’s, and Chuck Taylor’s.

 

“Is your bank account suffering yet?” Dean said as he walked up to him, smiling. The alpha in question only looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and chuckled. “Trust me, Dean. If you’ve even made a dent, it would be the size of a grain of sand.”

 

Dean could only grin wider and take his hand, continuing to the next store. 

 

They hit PacSun (mainly for graphic tees + booty shorts), Aeropostale, Hollister, Lush (for bath bombs, duh), Hot Topic (they stopped by it quickly for Batman and Iron Man shit, especially for the batman panties he found in the back), Fuego (for the aesthetic), Forever 21 (again, wandering into the Women’s section more than the men’s because everything on that side of the store was  _ so  _ much better), and everywhere else he found appealing things.

 

That included, randomly, the store Icing for jewelry and accessories, candles (where Cas found one that smelled nearly exactly like Dean but couldn’t bring himself to buy it), multiple hand and tote bags, leather and denim jackets from ten different stores, luxury, overpriced face masks and skincare products from Nordstrom (ex; La Mer’s $465 Face Cream). 

 

Also, he ended up buying enough perfume for a lifetime. That was, after Cas tried to awkwardly tell him that he already smelled damn good enough.

 

Lastly, on their way out ( _ last _ way out, because they’d made about three trips to the car already), Dean found himself walking into a store that had several shelves full of cute phone cases on display.

 

Without bothering to even take a look at the other phone cases, he grabbed one that was a soft pink marble, to match the next pink marble MacBook skin that he found in a different section of the store, right next to a white marble keyboard and mouse pad cover.

 

Finally, after five hours of shopping, they made it to the car, the trunk and backseat stuffed with bags. Dean sat down in the passenger seat with a content smile on his face and his eyes down, as if he were thinking of what to say next. 

 

“Sure is gonna be a hassle taking all those tags off, huh?” he joked, except his voice was quiet and he definitely didn’t seem to be laughing, like he usually did at his own jokes.

 

Castiel, always the observant one, noticed the melancholy tone behind Dean’s attempt of a joke. He pressed the ignition, then turned his curious gaze on the omega, who blushed and kept his head down. Dean knew Cas was waiting for him to explain himself, so he sighed and continued with his face towards the window.

 

“I never got this, Cas,” Dean mumbled. “I was barely able to eat, let alone buy a new phone or even a pair of fuckin’  _ shoes _ . It feels so… nice. Being able to splurge without having to worry about how much money is in my bank account isn’t something I’m used to, and I’m really…  _ grateful _ for you doing this for me.”

 

In the middle of his last sentence, Dean couldn’t hold it in anymore. His voice cracked, and the waterworks began, his hands covering his face as he sobbed in relief. Castiel was a fucking  _ angel _ for taking in a strange omega and providing him food, clothes, and shelter without asking for anything in return.

 

That was also when Dean knew that he didn’t want the alpha just because of his heat the day previous. He wanted Castiel because of  _ Castiel _ . He was everything Dean ever dreamed of, and he knew that he needed to be with Cas.

 

But Cas already said that he didn’t want him. Well, rather that they couldn’t work.  _ Too bad _ , Dean thought,  _ I need you in my life. I’ll make sure that you see that I want you even when I’m not in heat. _

 

When Dean finished his train of thought, he opened eyes to see more blackness. He realized that arms were cradling his shoulders, and that Castiel had his face pressed against the alpha’s chest.  _ Oh, right. Crying. _ Dean noticed as the last of his tears spilled from his eyes.

 

He really needed to stop doing that.

 

“Um,” he coughed, sitting back, “thanks… Sorry, omega hormones can be a bitch.” He was blatantly brushing off his break down as if it was no big deal, and the man beside him frowned with a twitch of his brows. But, luckily, the alpha didn’t say anything further, and sat back in his seat.

 

The pair drove through the mountain streets in silence, the car filled with soft classical music and several dozen shopping bags. What made it even better to Dean was the fact that Castiel never let go of his hand until the car was off and parked in the garage.

 

They walked inside together, bringing in batch after batch of bags inside until they had them all in Dean’s bedroom, sitting in a big pile outside of his closets. 

 

The alpha and omega silently de-tagged and hung up, folded, and put away all of his clothes into his two walk-in closets. The one to the left consisted mainly of shirts and shoes stuffed at the bottom, in the shelves that wrapped around the floor against the wall to hold just that. 

 

Tucked neatly into the built in drawers at the back of the closet were all of his accessories, bags stowed away in the shelves above the mirror. 

 

And to explain lightly, the two closets were identical in shape and size, decorated with white built in cabinets and drawers. At the back was a mirror in the middle of the wall, above the drawers and below the shelves that wrapped around the walls the same as the shelves at the floor. Between the shelves were racks and cabinets with  _ more  _ shelves inside. 

 

After finding that he had filled that closet to the brim with shoes, shirts, bags, and accessories, he turned to the other closet and began to put away the last few shirts before pulling open one of the drawers he had used for accessories and placed a pretty pair of panties inside.

 

Dean assumed Cas didn’t want to be a dick, which is why the alpha continued to help despite the look on his red face as he put away pants next to the kid who was carrying a handful of panties that he probably couldn’t stop imagining him in. With a huff and finishing up with pants, Cas turned to one of the Victoria’s Secret bags, obviously not thinking much of it as he reached in and took out the first thing he felt. 

 

The omega glanced over at him and cocked an amused brow as Castiel pulled out what could only be described as pure  _ sin _ : pale pink panties with lace lining and a large opening over the cheeks for quick access, also lined with black lace of course, almost similar to a jockstrap. A bow sat innocently above the opening, as if that ass was a fucking  _ present.  _

 

“What’s wrong, Alpha?” Dean teased, taking the panties from him and experimentally placing them over his crotch, Castiel  _ staring _ because he had absolutely nothing else to do.

 

“You want me to try ‘em on for ya?” the omega asked with a smirk, biting his lip. To his amusement, Cas turned (rather,  _ pried _ ) his wide eyes away and stood up. “It would probably be best… if you unpacked your  _ lingerie _ .” 

 

With that, the alpha walked off and sat in the chair in the corner of the room, rubbing his temples. It probably wasn’t a coincidence that his legs were crossed, either.

 

When Dean walked out to grab another few bags, finished with the previous, he saw Cas sitting with his elbow on the table beside the chair, clearly thinking as he looked out the window, his loosely opened fist beside his face.

 

“Jesus, Cas. You’re more prude than I am, and  _ I’m _ the virgin.” 

 

At that remark, the alpha shot a warning glare at him, Dean, not even a little intimidated, giggled and turned back to putting away his new clothes. He knew the alpha’s red eyes bore into his lightly wiggling booty the whole way to the closet.

 

Later, when the time came around midnight for them to finally go separate ways, into their own rooms, Cas got up from where he’d been sitting beside a nearly naked and very comfortable omega in the bed (which only happened because Dean claimed that he was only getting ready for bed, and after he promised he wouldn’t put on any panties… while he was in the room, at least). 

 

“It’s midnight,” Cas said, standing in the doorway. Dean sighed, yawning, stretching like a cat in the midst of all of his pillows. “I know,” he grumbled, pulling the comforter up to his shoulders, getting comfy. 

 

The alpha watched him with a content but hidden smile on his face and yawned himself. 

 

“Alright,” Castiel said, quieter, turning off Dean’s light. “Goodnight.”

 

“G’night.” Dean watched him leave the room and close the door, his eyes closing once the room fell into complete darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will make you think, "Smells like teen ~~angst~~ spirit"
> 
> The gif that is used for inspiration is [here. ](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6bfa153879c9def3fab1b6a5d7ca32a9/tumblr_n7c90uFl4n1sgsitwo1_500.gif)[Here](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/gcsAAOSwLa9UWJPa/s-l300.jpg) are those sinful panties, too
> 
> Cami and I thank you all for the comments and kudos! ^3^ But it breaks our hearts when you don't :(


	5. I'll Go Crazy if I Don't Go Crazy Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for teen trantrums :D

The nights Dean spent alone, as in  _ away from Cas _ , were rough. His mind and body had gotten used to being surrounded by a protective alpha, and suddenly going cold turkey was making it difficult to sleep. So, instead of just laying there the second night, Dean decided to make a tumblr. He loved all of his new aesthetics, and wanted to share it with the world.

 

And, of course, that included his pastel panties.

 

He created the URL writteninpanties, and after he set up his theme on his laptop, began to post a couple pictures of the woods he had taken on the way back from the mall, transferring them from his phone to his computer via AirDrop. 

 

Done with his blog for now, Dean sighed, rubbed his eyes, and stood. Maybe a glass of milk will help knock him out.

 

With a groan, he headed out of his bedroom, checking the time on his new phone at the top of the staircase.  _ 3:35.  _

 

He rubbed his eyes and scratched his now panty-covered crotch, walking tiredly down the stairs with a hand loose on the railing as he descended.

 

To his surprise, as he rounded the switchback staircase, he could see the back of Castiel’s head, him standing in the middle of the kitchen. His head popped up when he heard footsteps, his slightly scared expression turning to something more soft- his lips pulling downward into a small frown.

 

Castiel’s head quirked to the side, seeming to ask “why are you up?”  _ So he’s going back to not talking, huh? _ Dean thought tiredly as he sat at a bar stool.

 

“Couldn’t sleep,” he answered simply, not going any further into the question.  _ Couldn’t sleep because I wasn’t with you, ya dick. _

 

“Can you pour me some milk, please?” he asked, shining those pretty greens at him and fluttering his eyelashes, the alpha falling quick under his spell and walking to get the milk out of the fridge. When he moved, he could see that he’d been drinking some sort of whiskey or brandy, the fancy glass set on the opposing counter.

 

Castiel popped his head out of the room with the fridge in it to look at him, holding the glass in his hand and pointing to the microwave with the other, Dean chuckling at his attempt to not say anything.

 

“Yes. Warm, please,” the omega nodded, watching him go back into the room and hearing him press a few buttons on the microwave. 

 

Moments later, he was back out and standing across from him on the other side of the counter, handing him his milk as he sipped his expensive, probably finely aged alcohol. 

 

“Thank you,” Dean muttered, taking a teeny sip, getting a small nod in silent reply.

 

An hour past with just the two sitting in companionable silence. 

 

“Are you gonna be all quiet again?” Dean asked softly, Cas’ head raising from his empty glass to look at the teen innocently. When he didn’t say anything, that answered Dean’s question, making him chuckle lightly. 

 

“In that case, I’ll be sure to make you crack.”

 

Castiel smiled sweetly at him, Dean laughing lightly once again.

 

With a roll of his eyes, Dean stood, running his hand smoothly along the alpha’s shoulder. “Yeah, yeah. Sure. Night, Cas,” the omega purred, leaning in close, close, and  _ closer, _ dancing his lips over his the stubble on his cheek before returning to the stairs, and soon after, his bedroom. 

 

Eventually, they fell asleep in separate rooms, though shared a long, much needed sleep, Castiel of course waking up before Dean at ten in the morning. 

 

When Dean woke, he heard Castiel making breakfast downstairs, rolling out of bed in the meantime, only to walk up to the full body mirror in the corner of his room and look at himself. He turned, examining the way the simple, American Eagle panties hugged his butt  _ just  _ so with a small smile on his face. 

 

He quickly reached for his phone, taking a picture of himself in the mirror, only showing his lower half, which included his butt being stuck out slightly and the arm wrapped around his soft tum. 

 

He posted the picture to his tumblr, smiling whenever it was getting notes from people who followed him a moment later. 

 

After taking another few pictures that he didn’t post, he walked into his closet and sorted through the side that held all of his big sweaters. Instead of going with any of those, he turned to his hamper and pulled out the sweater that he’d worn the day before. He slipped the soft fabric onto his body, not bothering with pants. 

 

When he went to scratch his nose, he could easily smell Cas’ cologne and natural, alpha scent, making him smile and bring the collar of the shirt up to his nose as he walked out of his bedroom and down the stairs.

 

Dean smiled whenever he saw that Cas had already finished breakfast, the several pieces of bacon taking up their own plate, as their own plates were full of delicious looking sunny side up eggs and toast. 

 

Though, the first thing Dean noticed was Cas trying to subtly try look at his butt when he walked to the bar stool. Of course, he didn’t say anything about it, and instead ate again with Cas in silence. 

 

After they finished eating and cleaning up their mess, the pair moved into the living room so Dean could watch TV on the giant, Plasma screen television, which was mounted on the mantel above the fireplace, and for Castiel to read on the couch across from him. But, Dean could only take so many hours of  _ Keeping up with the Kardashians _ in silence.

 

The omega let out an obnoxiously loud sigh and turned to the man in front of him. He watched Castiel with boredom in his eyes for a few moments before speaking up.

 

“I have a question.” he said, his voice feeling too loud in the quiet living room, Kim screaming on the TV on mute. Castiel glanced up at him to show he was listening, and Dean huffed before continuing.

 

“Should I just get naked, right here? Stay quiet for yes,  _ make a friggin’ noise _ for no.” Dean said quickly, and allowed a second for Castiel to answer (he didn’t make one). 

 

“Okay, your choice!” Dean chirped and skipped over to Cas, grabbing his (Castiel’s) sweater from back of the shoulders and pulling. As the material passed over his face, blocking his vision, he heard a low growl and hands grip his forearms, stilling Dean’s attempt to take his clothes off.

 

“Dean,” Castiel said gruffly, the omega in his grip quickly pulling his shirt back down with a pout on his face. 

 

“I’m so bored,” Dean frowned, “and you aren’t talking to me. I mean, first you tell me we can’t be a thing, and I guess I can accept that, but now you aren’t even  _ saying _ anything to me. How is that fair?” 

 

With a sigh, Cas opened his mouth to say something, but Dean was quick to interrupt, “and it’s like, thank you so much for feeding me and doing all these nice things, like  _ seriously,  _ but now all the sudden you decide you aren’t going to talk to me? I’m trying to be as nice as possible, especially after our shopping spree, but you-” he stopped himself with a groan, fisting his hands in the sleeves of his (Cas’) oversized sweater. 

 

Castiel frowned and looked at him with his brow furrowed intensely. 

 

“I just-” Dean huffed, shaking his head before angrily turning on his heel and storming off to his room, locking himself in. He heard Cas following hastily behind and he knew that he slammed the door right in his overly attractive face.

 

Dean was already sitting on the edge of the bed when he heard Cas say his name through the door and knock twice.

 

“Swear to God, if you go all Elsa and Anna on me right now I’m gonna kill you,” the teen omega sassily retorted, pulling his knees to his chest. 

 

“I don’t think you’d ever kill me, Dean. Open the door.” 

 

“Oh! So now you wanna go all alpha-ego on me? I could  _ definitely  _ kill someone if I tried! Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m not strong. I thought you knew that.”

 

“Dean, I never said-”

 

“You  _ just  _ said I could never kill you!”

 

“Yes, but I was simply implying that you-”

 

“You were implying  _ bullshit, _ is what I heard.”

 

“Dean, I know very well that you can hold your own and that you-”

 

“Damn right I can!”

 

“-can protect yourself, but- this is beside the point. Dean. Open the door so I can properly talk to you. Please.”

 

Angrily, Dean pushed himself off of the bed and went straight to the closet, where he sat on the stool previously placed in there in the corner until Cas stopped talking.

 

After all, he was still a teenager, and a new omega. Those two things tended to not mix very well hormonally.

 

The alpha’s voice was sufficiently drowned out when he closed the closet door,  _ loudly _ , at that, and began to hum Hey Jude quietly to himself. 

 

After the slam of the closet door, Cas stopped talking. 

 

He gave a final, “Dean. Please,” and when he got no answer, he sighed, and walked off, shaking his head.

 

Lunch went by without any movement from Dean, other than turning on loud music when Castiel returned to offer him a sandwich. Dean was glad that Castiel took the hint this time, and didn’t bother the omega any further until it was 6:30 at night and Dean still hadn’t emerged from his room. 

 

But, this time Dean did come out.

 

He opened the door in the middle of Castiel’s loud knocking, looking exhausted, hungry, and sour. He obviously surprised the alpha, who stood with wide eyes for a moment, then rushed through a speech that seemed very well practiced.

 

“Dean, I am very sorry for seeming like I was ignoring you. You see, I have lived alone since I was twenty, and haven’t been out very much since then. I am not used to having another person with me for more than twelve hours. I promise you, Dean, that I will talk to you when you want me to. I am so sorry, Dean, and I understand if  _ you  _ do not want to talk to  _ me,  _ but please come down and eat.”

 

Dean was stunned into silence at Castiel’s monologue, and looked the older man over. The alpha had his head low and his eyes downcast - both  _ very _ un-alpha things.  _ Maybe he’s telling the truth _ . Dean thought with a sigh, then nodded.

 

“I’ll think over your apology over while we eat, but,” he said with a raised finger, “it’s gotta be some real good grub, ‘cause I’m starving.” With that, he stepped around Castiel and headed towards the stairs, Castiel nodding along behind him.

 

“Of course, Dean. I grilled some burgers for us. I remember you saying you loved them.” Castiel explained, rattling on. Dean let himself smile at the dorky alpha as he kept his back turned while walking down the stairs to the kitchen.

 

This was when Dean was hit with one of the best, mouth-watering scents ever (Cas’ was the first, naturally). Sitting on the second island (not the one with the bar) was an array of  _ delicious _ food, a big platter of burger condiments, next to the plate with five, juicy, perfectly cooked burgers. Beside that, a bowl of spinach salad dressed with other vegetables and some fruits, and even some chopped nuts.

 

Beside that, a bowl of stirfry vegetables, lightly seasoned with garlic, salt, and pepper,

 

Next to  _ that,  _ dozens of bananas and strawberries and pineapples drizzled in chocolate sauce. Even better, unknown to Dean, were two homemade chocolate mousses cooling in the fridge.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Cas,” Dean blurted, his eyes wide at all of the food. Already on a plate was a bun for Dean, but the omega was left to choose which burger and what to put on it. Which he did, happily picking up the tongs and grabbing the juiciest burger, placing it on the bun.

 

After that, he went to town, eventually sitting down at the dining table with two plates of food, including some of his dessert, which he knew he’d be getting more of. 

 

When Cas sat down, even if he were meaning to talk to him, he had practically half of his burger in his mouth and was purring softly around the food.

 

“Oh man,” Dean hummed, finishing his bite, “this is kind of amazing. Like, literally amazing. Like, holy shit, I mean, _literally_ _amazing_.” It was almost as if he’d completely forgotten about his tantrum earlier.

 

A moment later, Cas sat down beside him, not taking a bite of the food or even touching anything on his plate. Clearly, he was preparing to say something. When he spotted Dean watching him, he took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“I know that I don’t have a good reason for not speaking to you, but I am truly sorry, Dean. I had forgotten that omegas, by nature, crave socialization, but I remember now that you have said something, and I thank you for that. So, to help amend this, I am going to take you out tomorrow. I have been invited to a movie premiere, and if you are up to it, I’d like to have you as my plus one. It would allow you to be around other people, and I need to show my face so that people don’t think I’ve died out here.”

 

Castiel chuckled at his lame joke, and Dean couldn’t keep himself from smiling at Castiel’s dorkiness as he nodded. “Sure, Cas. Sounds like a date.” he said with a teasing wink.

 

The alpha, though, didn’t notice the rest of Dean’s sentence, and quickly beamed at the teen. “Great! I will call after dinner. And you don’t have to wear anything fancy. Just be you, and I’m sure everyone will adore you.”

 

“Alright. What movie will it be, though?” Dean asked, smile still on his face.

 

“It’s actually based off a book by one of my good friends, John Green. Have you read Looking for Alaska? I hope so, or else you will have a very big spoiler from the movie.” Castiel rattled on, whereas Dean did a spit take of his soda. 

 

“You’re close friends with  _ John Green _ ? Do you know  _ every  _ famous person?” Dean asked incredulously. Surprisingly, Castiel sighed sadly and shook his head.

  
“Sometimes I wish I did, but then again, famous people are crazy.” he replied. Dean had to give him that one - famous people  _ are  _ crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writteninpanties is real ;) ;) You will be seeing his blog throughout the fic!
> 
> Sorry for posting a bit later than usual. Cami and I have been busy bees, getting our schedules and supplies for our last year of high school!
> 
> Comments and kudos make us happy children!


	6. Sweetest Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We aren't perfect, so the RL celebrities might be a bit out of "character"

Dean pulled open the closet door with a huge grin on his face.

 

He was finally going to have some human interaction, different than just a guy at the register of some random store, and better.

 

He was practically Cas’ date to a movie premiere where he’d be  _ walking the red fucking carpet _ and meeting  _ famous people _ , probably. So he had to make a good impression, if he wasn’t going to be completely dressed up.

 

So, for starters, he found the pants he’d wear; a fancy pair of grey, but fitted dress pants to start the look off. From there, he was casual. With a white shirt with thin black stripes horizontally across the shirt. Above that, for warmth, he added a grey and black, slightly oversized, grey and black letterman jacket. 

 

For panties, he was sporting a pretty lacy black pair, keeping himself fancy even  _ under  _ his clothes.

 

As for shoes, he pulled on black converses, checking himself out in the mirror for a moment before grabbing a pair of fake, nerdy glasses. He fixed his hair after that and found Cas getting ready in his bathroom, announcing his entrance with a loud, “Caaaas! I’m ready to go. Let’s go. Are you ready to go? We should go. I’m ready to go,” Dean said quickly, not stopping to catch his breath or to take in the alpha’s attire.

 

When he did finish his multiple sentences, though, he saw in the mirror just how nicely he was dressed in his three piece suit set, minus the matching jacket that he had thrown over his shoulder for the moment. He wore a smoky grey, tailored dress shirt with his black tie tucked neatly under the tight, buttoned up, grey waistcoat.

 

“Hoooly  _ shit _ , Cas,” Dean gasped, smirking as he walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, purring into his ear. “I mean,  _ alpha _ ,” he teased, although if Cas wanted him to be serious, he  _ definitely _ would be. 

 

Castiel stiffened, sucking in a sharp breath and putting his hand over Dean’s, only for a moment, before pushing them away hesitantly. 

 

“You’re a handful,” Castiel bickered, turning around to subtly push Dean away. “But, thank you for complimenting me on my attire. You look very good as well, Dean.”

 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled, but then his expression turned quickly to one with wide eyes and his lips pulled into a line. “Okay but like, are you ready to go? Because I am. We should go.”

 

Huffing, Castiel took Dean’s hand and guided him down the stairs to the garage.

 

“We takin’ the BMW?” Dean asked, biting his lip.

 

“You know it,” the alpha said with a smile and grabbed the keys. 

 

“Show off.”

 

Later, after almost a two hour long drive (and Dean taking artsy photos through the windows for his blog), they arrived in Denver at the theatre for the premiere, where limos were parked outside of the building before driving off to make room for more limos. When Cas arrived, a valet arrived beside the car and opened the door for him and Dean. 

 

Castiel stood out of the car holding his waistcoat steady as not to wrinkle, his face in a fashionable frown, more alpha than the rest of the men in the area. In Dean’s eyes, at least, who gawked at his slow rise from the car door.

 

“Novak! Finally,” came a shout from somewhere in the mess of people and celebrities. When Dean looked up to see who it was, he found that it was John Green himself, about to walk onto the red carpet. 

 

Dean followed close behind the smiling alpha, straight toward his (second) favorite author, quickly getting extremely nervous. He was about to meet the guy who wrote his ( _ second _ ) favorite books. I mean, literally, the guy was right there, Cas guiding him directly to-

 

“Who’s this?” John asked, Castiel only smiling and giving him a quick, “my plus one.”

 

“Ah. I see. Well, I’m glad you came. This is a huge success for me. It really means something when you show up to one of my events. But, uh, sorry for the short lived conversation. I gotta walk the carpet.”

 

“Oh, it’s fine,” Cas shook his head and gave another pleasant smile, watching the author walk onto the carpet and get flooded with the flash of cameras before turning to Dean.

 

“Holy shit, Cas,” Dean laughed breathily, looking around at everyone. Kaya Scodelario, the actress for Alaska in the film, was just about to walk onto the carpet, and he was freaking out.

 

“We’re going on the carpet,” Castiel said, putting his hand lightly on the small of Dean’s back to guide him through the crowd. 

 

“WHAT? We’re walking the fucking carpet?!” Dean’s eyes burst out of his head. “Why didn’t you tell me before? Jesus, I would’ve dressed better, holy shit,” he began to sweat, Cas furrowing his brow at the omega.

 

“Shit, shit,  _ shit _ ,” Dean cursed, adjusting his glasses and running a nervous hand through his tousled hair.

 

“Dean,” Cas chidded, turning toward him, giving him a soft smile. “You’ll be alright. Okay? Just stay next to me and you’ll be totally fine, okay?”

 

Dean nodded and let out a long, deep breath. He shuffled his feet, shyly glancing around, and moved closer to the alpha. He not-so-subtly leaned in to scent the other man, Castiel’s smell quickly working its magic and calming him.

 

“Hey, you!” someone called towards them, a camera lense blocking their face as it flashed at them. 

 

“Castiel, who’s your date?” another asked.

 

Dean looked up at the man in question, who didn’t answer the question. “Ignore them, Dean.” he advised, and Dean nodded, walking forward with Castiel at his side.

 

Dean didn’t like the red carpet at first. All the lights and bodies made him hot. But, he soon grew to be the main attraction for the cameras. The couple had to stop every so often at the request of photographers, Castiel being ever so patient with Dean’s posing, but one beta ruffled the wrong feathers on Dean. 

 

“You, omega! Look here!” they ordered, and Dean soon rounded on him with a glare and a gruff, “My name is  _ Dean _ ” before walking off with Cas at his arm. As they finally walked inside of the grand theater, more famous people filed past them. Dean had to hold Cas’ hand in order to not get lost in the dark, crowded room.

 

As the omega looked around the large, red lobby, he noticed a line of fans on one wall. Surprisingly, they were well behaved, and were just waving instead of screaming. One group of girls were standing on their toes, obviously looking for someone. When he made eye contact with one girl with bright red hair, she gasped, looked at Castiel, then their hands, and quickly whipped out her Tardis covered phone.

 

Castiel’s voice distracted him, and he looked up in time to see the alpha guiding him into the screening room. It was almost three times as large as the ones back in Lawrence, Kansas. Dean even froze in awe for a moment, and Cas had to drag him along by the hand with a laugh.

 

Slowly, they shuffled around people and over feet, and sat down at their designated spots. It was in the fifth row, which wasn’t all that bad. It meant Dean didn’t have to crane his neck back to see the entire screen.

 

The sudden feeling of  _ too much _ fell on the omega, Dean not being used to so many people in a single room and limited exits. He felt  _ trapped _ , almost caved in even. It  _ was _ too much, he couldn’t -

 

_ No. _ he told himself.  _ I’m here for Cas. Just think of Cas. He’ll keep me safe. He always has. _

 

So, instead of paying attention to the cast and crew coming on stage and rattling on about the movie and their friendships with each other and their moms, Dean sat looking up at Castiel, focusing on the alpha’s cerulean eyes and slight crows feet by his eyes from too much smiling or, more likely, squinting at a computer screen.

 

A flash of light drew his eyes back to the stage to see the main actress, Kaya Scodelario, smiling and talking to the crowd. A bit embarrassed, the omega turned his sights on her, but didn’t hear a word of her quick speech. Luckily, she hurried off the stage, and the lights dimmed to black.

 

Dean was glad he was able to watch the movie with Cas. Simply being in his presence was relaxing, but sometimes, when he’d glance over and look at the light dancing in his interested eyes, he couldn’t help but crack a small smile and ease into his seat. The grip on Cas’ hand over the armrest loosened easily, especially after he pressed his nose lightly to his shoulder, only to tease, but really to take in his scent and calm his nerves. 

 

The alpha gave a small smile, noticing suddenly the anxious scent Dean was putting off and lifted the armrest up just so he could wrap his arms loosely around the omega and let his head fall to his shoulder. 

 

They sat just like that for the rest of the film, only moving when the lights turned back on and the people began to applaud. 

 

After the screening, most stood talking inside the lobby, casually conversing, presumably catching up.

 

All of the sudden, the main actress in the film was in Dean’s face, a bright smile on her own.

 

“Hi! Your carpet walk was amazing,” she gushed, making the omega blush lightly. Here was an actress that probably modeled big time, telling  _ him _ that his carpet walk was amazing.

 

“Oh, please,” he chuckled, shaking his head. “Yours was way better. I mean, that was my first walk, actually.” 

 

“You’re kidding!” the beautiful woman gasped, genuinely surprised. “Well, John sent me over here because he said I should meet Castiel, which I already did on my way out of the bathroom earlier, but anyways, I saw you earlier and I knew I’d have to come and meet you!”

 

Dean stifled an embarrassed but pleased, “ _ well _ …”

 

“How about for the official release of the movie in LA, you come down for the after party? It’s the night after New Year’s.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise at her generosity, but gladly accepted the invitation and whipped out his phone. “How about I give you my number and you can send the details?” 

 

With that, the two quickly became what would be very good friends, Kaya leaving Dean with a happy, “bye! See you in LA!” 

 

Dean waved her off and turned to Cas when Kaya disappeared into the crowd. 

 

“Oh my god. Did you just see that? I just became friends with a celebrity. I  _ literally _ -” Jesus, by then he was probably going to start hyperventilating. Luckily, he didn’t, and Cas laughed at his enthusiasm. “She’s a very nice girl. I knew you two would get along well.”

 

The two continued to walk around, slightly to Dean’s dismay, as it was already midnight and Castiel was still talking with some of the people left in the lobby. 

 

Eventually, when Dean walked up to Cas after he  _ finally _ finished talking with those men whom Dean didn’t know at all and yawned as he pressed his forehead to his shoulder, he got the memo.

 

“I’m exhausted,” Dean groaned, Cas wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

 

“Alright, come on. Let’s go call the car.”

 

Dean ended up falling asleep with his head on the alpha’s shoulder during their long drive, Cas’ arm and eventually the man’s discarded jacket a warm blanket around his small body.

 

The teen woke up eventually to the sound of the garage opening, beginning to stir slowly and peering his eyes open. “Are we home?” He asked, the alpha giving a nod that he didn’t see.

 

With a tired sigh, he got out of the car (after Cas opened the door for him, that is), holding Castiel’s hand on the way inside and up the stairs. The only reason they separated was to go into their rooms, Dean parting away hesitantly at the top of the stairs.

 

After such a long night, all Dean wanted to do was crawl into Cas’ strong arms and fall asleep easily. 

 

That was just what he thought about as he routinely slipped off his clothes and put on Cas’ big sweater, leaving the lacy intimates on. 

 

He found himself staring sadly at his bed when it came to actually getting into it. 

 

All he could think about was Castiel in the other room. The one that had did his best not to touch him up until this previous night. The one that had told him they couldn’t be together. The one that had held him in the theatre and helped him when he was anxious.

 

The one that he was suddenly walking toward, quietly shuffling down the upstairs hall and opening Castiel’s door.

 

He found him sitting on the edge of his own bed, in a similar state of undress as Dean, except he wasn’t wearing a shirt and had on the same tightly fit boxer briefs that he’d been wearing the whole night.

 

Castiel’s head perked up at Dean’s presence, his brow furrowing in the dark. It seemed he’d been just about to get into bed, actually.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just, I have such a hard time sleeping when I’m alone and it’s been a really long night and I really, really like it when I get to sleep with you and I just really want to tonight but- but if you don’t want to, I mean, that’s okay, I guess-” he rambled quickly, going off on a tangent that he didn’t need to go on as Cas rose from the bed and walked slowly up to him.

 

“-and I mean like we really don’t have to but it’s just really nice for me I guess and I really, really,  _ really _ like you, even when I’m not in heat, okay, so basically yeah I mean we don’t have to be a thing but I just want you to know I like you a lot and-” his head slowly rose to meet Cas’ eyes, finally letting out a long, much needed breath when he found a pause in his breathless confession.

 

“Dean,” Castiel muttered quietly, staring into Dean’s eyes as the omega continued to ramble. “-I had a great time tonight and I really want to be able to do it again sometime because I really like you and it felt like I was your date and  _ that _ was really nice-”

 

“Dean _. _ ” 

 

“-you’re a really nice guy and you seem so protective and you make really good food and I don’t know if I’ll find that anywhere else and it would probably be best if I had an alpha like you, or I mean, actually you, to take care of me because I’m actually really fucking weak and-”

 

“ _ Dean. _ ”

 

The omega didn’t stop talking until he felt Cas’ hands on his shoulders.

 

“I just…” he sighed, his voice much quieter, “I really like you. I really,  _ really _ like you and I feel like you don’t think my feelings are valid, and-” The alpha’s hands moved to his neck, strong but delicate, as they rose further and took the sides of Dean’s face into his hands.

 

The omega’s eyes widened, the verdant greens staring straight up into deeper-than-the-ocean blue. The omega knew that Castiel was telling him to shut the fuck up in a quiet, polite way, and quickly shut his trap. This obviously pleased the alpha, and Dean received a soft smile in reward.

 

Eternity could have passed, or even just a few milliseconds, with the pair just watching each other before Castiel leaned in, drawing Dean’s face towards his own, and Dean’s eyes fluttered closed as their lips slotted together perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate us yet?
> 
> I can't promise anything, but commenting and leaving kudos might make us write faster ;)
> 
> Want to send us headcanons? Find us on tumblr!


	7. Sleep Like a Baby Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We forgot to add that Cas' house is real! You can look at it [here](http://www.zillow.com/homes/332-beaver-dam-Vail-CO_rb/)!

His lips felt like everything he would’ve and could’ve imagined. Slightly chapped, but smooth, taking him into a place he’d never been.

 

After the worst sexual tension he’d  _ ever _ had, it was finally being slightly released, and what sweet relief; it was amazing. He could barely believe it was happening, but he knew it was real. The feeling was so much different than what he’d (literally) dreamt of, but oh, so much better.

 

He stepped closer, pressing himself against the alpha, his hands moving up his firm chest as he deepened the kiss. 

 

The alpha pulled away slowly, hesitantly, Dean staring up at him with the same puppy-greens as before. 

 

Castiel’s head fell downward, toward Dean’s neck, the omega obediently tilting his own head to the side, exposing more skin for Cas.

 

He felt Cas’ breath on his neck, and that’s what had his eyes closing again. He found Cas’ hands with his own, guiding them away from his face and down his back, the alpha’s breathing picking up as he brought his hands right to his ass. 

 

Dean, even if it was his own doing, let out a small gasp, feeling Cas’ hands squeeze experimentally and his lips fall to his neck. 

 

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean moaned, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling his head closer with the hand that buried itself into Cas’ black hair.

 

The alpha sucked and nibbled lightly, just before he was squeezing Dean’s ass one more time and biting his neck without breaking the skin, the omega moaning loudly, producing slick like he hasn’t before out of heat.

 

A hand slowly ran up and down his panty-clad cheek, snagging at the waistband. A bit tentatively, the alpha dipped his hand into Dean’s undies, feeling the smooth, bare skin beneath. The omega squirmed against him, needing  _ more, _ making the hand dislodge from its safe distance away from his crack. 

 

A very dangerous, very sexy growl came from the alpha, vibrating against Dean’s chest, and a high pitched keening noise from the omega answered as the hand stuck two fingers between Dean’s ass cheeks. Cas was feeling his slick and was apparently liking it. Sadly, though, the alpha’s hand retreated, leaving a trail of slick up the rest of Dean’s crack.

 

“Cas,” he breathed, the man continuing to suck, “Cas,  _ fuck _ …”

 

The alpha growled lightly, clearly trying his best to stop. Clearly, he didn’t want to. After all of that tension, though, Dean couldn’t blame him, and definitely wasn’t complaining. The heat of Cas’ erection against his thigh was a bonus.

 

Finally and slightly unfortunately, Cas moved away, pulling up on the firm skin of Dean’s ass. 

 

“You didn’t have to put my hands on your ass,” Castiel said, growling again, the omega purring through his bitten lip. “I wanted to.” 

 

“It’s almost three in the morning,” Dean whispered, somehow managing to squeeze himself even further against the alpha. “Then let’s sleep,” Castiel smiled, sliding his hands out from around him to guide him to bed.

 

For some unknown reason to Cas, Dean had a small pout on his face once they were lying together in bed.

 

“What?” 

 

“I mean… sex is the best at three a.m….”

 

Cas narrowed his eyes at him, looking at the omega flatly.

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

Dean looked off to the side and clicked his tongue in thought, then nodded. “Fine. You’re right.” With a short giggle, the omega snuggled up to the alpha, his strong arms wrapping slowly around him.

 

“Goodnight, Dean,” Castiel says softly, as if Dean were already asleep and didn’t want to wake him. 

 

“G’night, Cas,” he whispered right back, pressing himself against Cas’ warm body.

 

❅❅❅

 

The following morning, Dean was the one to wake Cas up, to his surprise. The alpha was sound asleep when Dean shifted back to consciousness, causing him to suck in a breath and shuffle in the bed. 

 

It took him a moment to realise that he was being held and actually lying with Cas.

 

Memories of the previous night came rushing to his head, just as the smile on his face. 

 

Biting his lip, he rolled over toward him, the alpha subconsciously growling and pulling him back to his warm chest. Accepting his fate, Dean smoothed his hand along his bicep, his eyes still resting on Castiel’s peaceful, sleeping face. The idea of waking Cas up was quickly forgotten, the omega wanting to watch him sleep for a little longer.

 

The omega’s stomach suddenly growled, making the alpha stir and furrow his brows, instinctively tightening his grip around Dean and growling himself. 

 

“Mm,” Cas hummed, burying his nose into Dean’s hair. “I’m still tired. How are you awake?” 

 

Dean shrugged, letting out a small, “sorry,” and closing his eyes again.

 

Except his stomach was growling again and Cas was peering one eye open down at Dean’s hair, the omega sensing his stare and sighing.

 

“First you make me touch your ass and now you’re going to make me make you breakfast,” the alpha grumbled jokingly, Dean retorting with a quick, “as  _ if _ you don’t already willingly make me breakfast every morning.” 

 

Castiel’s head moved so he was looking at his face, his eyes narrowed at him.

 

With a growl, the alpha sat up on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair, yawning. 

 

Dean sat up on his knees, crawling slowly behind him to wrap his arms around his middle and dive his head into the crook of his neck, kissing softly.

 

“Dean…” Cas sighed, licking his lips. 

 

The omega pulled away, only to trail the tip of his nose up Castiel’s neck, biting his earlobe softly. He felt the alpha stiffen beneath him, leaning into his touch, but Castiel sighed once more before he pulled away and got to his feet.

 

“You were talking about breakfast, weren’t you?” Castiel questioned, a teasing glint in his blue eyes. Dean smirked up at him and winked as he stood as well. He stretched his arms above his head, purposely leaning backwards just enough to reveal his panties beneath the hem of his sweater.

 

“I’d be fine with having  _ you _ for breakfast, alpha.” he said innocently, patting the alpha on the chest as he passed him, and earned a quick smack to his ass. 

 

The pair threw together their breakfast almost literally, the teen tossing food at Castiel as they whipped up some eggs and crisped lots of bacon. 

 

Later, as they made lunch, Castiel brought up his writing.

 

“I’ve fallen a bit behind in my writing,” the alpha explained, “and it is just as much my fault as it is yours.” He quickly continued when Dean made a  _ bitch, what _ face. “You are very distracting, but I’m the one who chooses to indulge. And I do enjoy indulging. But, the holidays are approaching, and I need to catch up on my work. I’ll be working downstairs in my office for most of the day, but you are free to do as you please up here. Just let me know if and when you leave.”

 

Dean thought it over for a moment, then nodded and shrugged in acceptance. “Alright… But I’m still gonna expect you to  _ indulge _ every now and again, ‘kay?” He smirked at the surprised lift of Castiel’s brow and corner of the alpha’s lip.

 

“Trust me, Dean, I’ll be sure to.”

 

Later, Cas heard footsteps down the stairs.

 

The omega had wandered down into the basement, entering the small second living room, dubbed the den to save them from confusion, his lips perking up at the sight of the new, cozy room. To the right was a small bar and mini fridge, which Dean presumed to be for Cas’ quick snacks during his long writing sessions.

 

Directly forward from the staircase was what would have been a bedroom, but was turned into an office for Cas’ work. He would have gone to see what it was like, but he knew he was working. So, instead, he wandered to the left, into the next room. 

 

His smile lit up at the sight of the bookshelf-covered walls. From floor to ceiling were mahogany shelves, each one filled to the brim with books. Literally,  _ filled.  _ Where there would have been space above shorter books were others piled sideways on top. But that didn’t stop them from being sorted alphabetically.

 

Dean walked forward toward one of the shelves, pulling the most recent of Castiel’s books out. He hadn’t gotten his chance to read it, considering school and finals and such. 

 

With a smile and remembering where the book originally was, he walked out of the little library and into the second living room, as he called it, planting himself right on the cozy couch. 

 

Over the course of the next few hours, Dean had switched positions three times, going from sitting up, to lying back against the pillows, to fully laying down, his book hovering over his face. 

 

❅❅❅

 

When Castiel finally finished his writing later in the night, he found the omega lying with his legs spread slightly and the book flat on his face. He had fallen asleep sometime in the last hour, subconsciously giving up on trying to wait for Cas to finish and just falling right asleep.

 

The alpha smiled softly, looking at his peaceful body with a sense of fondness before slowly beginning toward him, the thought of waking him not even in his mind as he carefully removed the book from his face and picked him up into his arms. 

 

The teenager he was carrying stirred against his chest, Dean rubbing his cheek into Castiel’s shoulder. A soft, adorable, “Hey, Cas,” was purred quietly into his ear.

 

“Go to sleep, Dean,” Castiel chuckled soothingly, pressing a gentle kiss to the omega’s forehead. In all honesty, the alpha quite enjoyed having the center of his desires, sexual as well as domestic, cradled within his embrace. It felt fulfilling, in a sense. 

 

With ease, Castiel brought him up the two flights of stairs, moving silently through the large, open house. He vaguely noted that a new layer of snow was falling outside the frosting windows along the stairwell. He wondered if Dean ever had a winter as white as one here in Vail, Colorado. 

 

“I wanna make ouuut…” Dean grumbled half asleep, his eyes nearly closed. 

 

Castiel chuckled lightly and shook his head, only laying Dean carefully down onto the plush mattress. 

 

The teen made grabby hands at the older man, wanting him down in bed with him, preferably making out.

 

“Mmm, pleeasse…” Dean huffed, oddly out of breath as he tossed in the bed, all the way over onto Cas’ side. “Dean,” the alpha said, pulling his shirt and pants off. “I promise we can make out tomorrow morning.” With that, Castiel climbed into bed, lifting Dean up from his spot to rest him partially on top of him.

 

“‘m holdin’ you to that, then,” the omega mumbled, shimmying up to his alpha, who wrapped his arms loosely around him. 

 

“Of course. We can talk about what our plans for the holidays will be,” Castiel suggested, turning his face so his nose rested against Dean’s soft, hedgehog hair. The omega’s scent was a wonderful thing; sometimes Castiel wished he could bask in it for eternity, but he knew he’d always have work to do instead.

 

“Sounds great, Cas,” Dean hummed happily. The teen stretched, then turned the backs of his hands into the alpha’s bare chest, making Castiel hiss at the cold skin. He instantly knew Dean had done it on purpose by the drunk laugh the omega gave.

 

Castiel huffed at his antics, but drew Dean closer to warm him, sighing, “Now go to sleep, Dean.”

 

It definitely wasn’t hard for Dean to do that, especially considering the warm alpha pressed against his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting late :( Yesterday was Cami's birthday, so she was out all day, then today she is driving 6 hours to drop her brother off at college. I'll write some, but we might not post tomorrow :(
> 
> We love your comments and kudos! ;)


	8. Ordinary Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: now that school has started, we'll be a bit stressed for time. New chapters will be posted every other day (hopefully).
> 
> Anyway, here's the smut ;)

A few days of light touches and shy kisses passed with white flurries continuously falling outside. During Castiel’s breaks, the pair sat in the living room drinking hot cocoa and eating sandwiches, cuddling on the couches. 

 

If anything it was nearly the definition of domestic and overly cute, Dean throwing pieces of cubed cheese at the alpha as Cas chopped up tomatoes. And yet, Dean wanted more than just smiles and chaste kisses from the writer. And obviously the alpha wasn’t going to step up, so Dean took matters into his own hands when Castiel came up the stairs from his office, finished writing for the night.

 

Dean had some tortellini and marinara sauce made solely by himself for dinner, letting his omega side soar with pride when Cas dug in immediately. They ate their food at the bar, and once they finished eating and cleaning up their dishes, Castiel insisting that he did it since Dean made dinner, they moved to the living room to listen to the soft crackling of the fire. 

 

Allowing a few minutes of silence pass, Dean finally initiated the final step of his plan. Now that the alpha was warmed up and well fed, Dean knew he would be more open to taking their kindling relationship further.

 

The omega gently took Castiel’s chin in his fingers, turning it so their eyes were locked. Dean leaned in slowly, pressing a long, deep kiss onto the alpha’s lips. Knowing the alpha was fully focused on him now, Dean pulled away to throw his leg over Cas’ lap, the older man’s eyes glued to his face. 

 

“Dean…” the alpha purred quietly, and Dean gave him a dazzling, reassuring smile before leaning in once more. 

 

Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’ neck, the alpha putting his hands lightly on Dean’s hips in turn. While kissing, the omega fully moved into his lap, his legs tucked in beside Cas’ so he was straddling him.

 

“You taste like tortellini,” Dean commented with a small chuckle, but quickly dove back in, not waiting for a response. Cas let out a soft, low growl into Dean’s throat, and moved his hands up his side, just before wrapping his arms tightly around his back and pulling him against his chest.

 

Dean moaned softly at that and dug a hand into his hair, his lips parting for Cas to slip his tongue in, the alpha getting the memo and doing just that. The omega let out another soft whine at the feeling, pressing himself closer to the alpha holding him. He ground his hips down against Castiel’s, giving the friction needed to help relieve the pressure in the older man’s thick cock, which had begun to bulge in his pants. 

 

“ _ Dean _ ,” Castiel sighed, his broad hands moving down to get a grip on Dean’s thighs. He flexed his fingers, tightening his hold, wringing another keening sound out of the small omega. 

 

Dean ground into him once more, moaning softly into his mouth. He was getting desperate and dangerously aroused, slick making the back of his cotton panties wet.

 

Cas pulled away, only for a moment, staring into his eyes and admiring his puffy lips, swollen from kissing. Without a word, the alpha dove his head into Dean’s neck, the omega sucking in a breath as he planted his lips onto his soft skin. 

 

“Fuck,” Dean cursed breathily, his breathing ragged, his hips managing a steady grinding motion. 

 

“Fuck,  _ touch me _ ,” Dean whimpered, the ache in his hole and cock too much to ignore any further.

 

With a nod, one of the alpha’s fingers gripped the hem of Dean’s underwear, pulling down his panties, freeing his swollen, little, omega cock and balls.

 

Clearly not prepared for all of the staring Cas was suddenly giving him, the teen blushed, turning his eyes and head away from his view. Except the alpha was giving him a soft smile and turned his head back, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth as he took his little cock into his fist. 

 

“O-oh, fuck,” Dean gasped, his forehead falling to Cas’ shoulder as his entire body went limp just at the touch. 

 

Cas smirked, hiking his free hand up Dean’s back beneath his sweater. His fist slowly began to move, encompassing his entire, naturally tiny cock in just one hand as he began jerking him off. He probably wasn’t even four inches, but it didn’t seem to displease the alpha with his hand wrapped around it.

 

The omega moaned, high-pitched and breathy, his hole clenching around the massive amount of slick that came out of it  _ again _ . By then, he was probably getting Cas’ pants wet, too.

 

“Fuck, baby,” the alpha purred, right into his ear, moving his hand in circles while it went up and down, his thumb not moving from the head. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Fucking magnificent.” 

 

Dean let out another long moan, biting lightly on Cas’ shirt in an attempt to stifle his noises. It worked, but only for a half a second, because the next time Cas’ hand moved back up and his thumb rubbed just right over the head, he gasped, giving up on containing anything.

 

“So good, Dean,” he whispered, the omega feeling himself get closer to coming. He did his best to make his hand move faster; rocking his hips weakly while his head continued to hang low in the crook of his neck. 

 

Curiously, the hand the alpha had placed supportively on Dean’s back travelled smoothly down his sweaty skin and to the hem of his panties, his other hand continuing to work his omega cock.

 

Unhurriedly, his hand dipped beneath the fabric, pulling at one of the soft yet firm globes, eliciting another loud moan from the omega writhing above him. 

 

“Beautiful,” Castiel rasped, biting at the lower part of his ear. Two of his fingers moved down along his wet crack, the alpha growling at the feeling of his fingers getting covered in slick. The omega let out a much louder moan than before, too, unsure whether he should be grinding into his fingers or his fist. 

 

“ _ Cas,  _ fuck,  _ please,”  _ he breathed, barely able to talk, as he was interrupting himself with his own exclamations of pleasure. The alpha moved his fingers over his hole, feeling another generous amount of slick come out  _ right _ over his own two digits. 

 

Seemingly, the alpha couldn’t contain his own sounds, and growled right into Dean’s ear, biting at the skin on the side of his neck.

 

“Too- too much, fuck,” Dean gasped out, his voice cracking, “shit, Cas, it’s too much.”

 

The alpha quickly pried his hand out from beneath his underwear and nudged his head lightly with the side of his own. “Look at me, baby,” Cas purred, not stopping the strokes on his cock. 

 

Hesitantly, Dean lifted his head from the older man’s shoulder, showing him  _ just _ how wrecked he was: his hair was stuck to his forehead from sweat, his lips were puffy from their previous makeout session, and his eyes were glossed over from the overstimulation. 

 

Still, Cas smiled softly at him, his ocean blues staring straight into Dean’s deep greens as he lifted the hand that had been in the crease of his ass, guiding his fingers to his own mouth.

 

The omega stared, somehow innocently, as Cas put his fingers in his mouth and licked the slick off of them.

 

At the sight, the omega came,  _ hard _ , slick gushing out of his hole at the same time as the small amount of cum shooting onto his tummy. 

 

If Cas were ten years younger, he could have and definitely would have came at the look on Dean’s face, especially with the way those pink lips spread wide and he tossed his head back, exposing his soft neck. If Cas were ten years younger and with the self control that he didn’t have then, he would’ve sunk his teeth into his neck then and there.

 

Instead, the alpha listened and watched, helping him calm down after his orgasm by running his hand along his back and shushing the whimpering and slightly shaking omega. 

 

“Oh my god,” Dean breathed, pressing his head to his chest and breathing deeply. He shifted slightly, the ropes of cum already drying on his belly and beginning to get itchy. But if that was the price he had to pay in order to have Cas this close to him, then he didn’t mind it one bit. “That was…  _ amazing _ ,” he sighed dreamily, a giant smile forming on his blissed out face.

 

“Well, I’m certainly glad you think so. I do, as well.” the alpha beneath him chuckled, still rubbing the cleaner hand up and down his back.

 

Once the omega was lucid enough to roll off of Castiel, the older man got to his feet, quickly shushing the clingy teen and explaining he was only getting a cloth to clean themselves up with. Dean still clung to his hand for a moment, then nodded and released him, earning a kiss to his forehead to hold him over until he came back.

 

Castiel returned to the living room with a damp, warm washcloth, and efficiently wiped the sated omega’s stomach off. Dean noticed that the alpha seemed hesitant to wipe Dean’s ass, so he just sat up and reached for the other man instead. Castiel seemed to be content with not wiping off the slick, and just tossed the rag to the floor and went back to sitting beside Dean on the couch, the omega instantly curling himself around him.

 

Dean didn’t know how long they sat in pleased silence before Castiel spoke up.

 

“How would you feel about going shopping for Christmas decorations tomorrow?” he asked, his fingers carding gently through Dean’s hair. The omega hummed happily, nodding in agreement.

 

“Sounds good,” he purred, looking up from where his head lay on the alpha’s lap.

 

“I already have an old, fake Christmas tree in storage in the basement. It’s as good as a real one, though,” Cas said, smiling contently. 

 

“That also sounds good,” Dean repeated, smiling up at his happy alpha. He was happy that he could please him.

 

Dean abruptly began to blush, his eyes fixing on the small wet spot on Cas’ white dress shirt. 

 

“Shit. Shit, I’m sorry,” he quickly apologised, Castiel furrowing his brow down at the omega. He hadn’t noticed, but he’d also left a wet spot on Cas’ pants from the slick, but apparently the alpha didn’t mind one bit.

 

“Dean, it’s alright. They’re just clothes. It’s not like it won’t come out.” 

 

Dean looked back up at his alpha and sighed, nodding so Cas knew he understood. 

 

As if he hadn’t just been a blushing mess, Dean turned his face, right into the now only slightly tented area of his pants. He stared for a moment, then slowly moved his eyes and looked straight up at the alpha as he began to mouth at the black fabric. He felt it twitch between his lips, and he smirked as he teased the thick line with the ends of his teeth.

 

The hand on his head gripped his hair tightly, drawing a wanton moan from the omega. He heard a huff from the man above him, and quickly looked up at Castiel innocently. Dean absolutely  _ beamed _ up at the alpha, who firmly, but still careful, moved Dean off of his lap and fumbled to his feet.

 

“I need a shower,” Castiel groused, hurrying off towards the stairs, leaving a slightly stunned and very amused omega on the couch.

 

_ A shower, huh? _ Dean thought with a soft chuckle, sitting up on the couch cushions.  _ It better be cold, ‘cause I still need to return the favor. _ And so, with determination in his steps, the omega strolled up the stairs and into their bedroom. He stuck his head into the bathroom to see if there was steam, and found that he was right: Cas was taking a  _ cold _ shower. 

 

Content with waiting, Dean hopped back to the bed and tossed himself onto it, laying spread eagle on his back. He drummed his fingers on his sternum to the beat of Lana Del Ray’s “Video Games _. _ ” He only knew the bridge and chorus by heart, so when he had finished repeating it like twenty times, Dean flipped over onto his stomach and rested his head on his arms at the foot of the bed. This time, he hummed Bastille’s cover of “Blue Jeans.”

 

Finally, the alpha returned to the bedroom, a fluffy, white towel wrapped around his waist and tied in a knot at his right hip. Dean felt his mouth water at the sight of wet, unusually tan skin and muscles, the alpha’s hair sticking to his forehead and fuzzing out on the rest of his head. Castiel spots Dean, who is all of the sudden up on his hands and knees, crawling toward him on the bed with a devilish smirk on his face.

 

“What are you doing?” Cas asked, furrowing his brow at the omega as he watched him crawl closer. 

 

“Mm, wanted to return the favor,” he said, looking up at him in the eyes. “And, uh…” he began, putting his hands where Cas was holding his towel. “I really just need it in my mouth.”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened. 

 

Dean pulled the towel loose, watching it fall before focusing on the cock in front of his face, and the sheer  _ size _ of it. It was nearly intimidating. It was thick, three whole fucking fingers thick, and over twice as long as his own dick,  _ soft.  _ He knew that being an alpha made your dick above average, but he’d never imagined it to be like  _ that.  _

 

He, very literally, gulped, before taking it into his own, slim fingers and leaned forward, beginning to jerk him off as he wrapped his lips around the head.

 

The alpha moaned, louder than he’d heard before, and reached down into Dean’s hair, tightening his fingers into the dirty blonde locks. 

 

The omega tried his best, doing as much as he could considering he’d never sucked a dick before, but only managed the first two inches before having to pull back and pout. Although continuing to stroke him, he had a small frown on his face and his brow turned inward. 

 

“What?” Cas questioned, noticing his expression and carded his fingers through his hair. 

 

“I’ve never done this before and I don’t know if I’ll be able to do it like they do in porn, you know? Like, take the whole thing. Yours is…” he huffed, “kind of huge.” He was literally beating himself up for not being able to take this alpha’s  _ massive _ cock, and Cas found it oddly adorable.

 

“Dean…” he chuckled, shaking his head. “I seriously do not expect you to be able to take all of it. For now, do what you can. Okay, baby?” He gave a soft smile down at the frowning omega, who huffed and nodded. 

 

His mouth returned to his cock, his hand on the lower half as his lips managed to go another inch, which would be his limit for then. He began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around along the heavy length and moaning softly around it. 

 

“Holy shit,” Cas moaned, throwing his head back, but only for a moment, because he realised then that he couldn’t see his pretty omega sucking his cock from that angle. So he settled for tipping his head forward, his fingers in his soft hair.

 

While Dean wasn’t looking, Castiel reached for his own phone, opening the camera and taking a picture of his hand in his messed hair, managing to show his eyelashes and nose, but not his cock from the angle he was at. He would save  _ that one _ for later.

 

“Dean…” Cas breathed, tightening his fingers in his hair. The omega looked innocently up at him, his eyelashes fluttering. When he noticed his phone in Castiel’s hand, Dean’s eyes lit up in a devilish smile, deciding to keep Cas focused on  _ him _ . He lifted a hand up, wrapping it around Castiel’s waist to grab a very muscular ass. He gave it a light tug, pushing the alpha further into his mouth as he sucked,  _ hard _ .

 

“God,  _ fuck _ ,” the alpha panted, letting the phone slip from his fingers and land beside Dean on the bed. Dean smiled again, this time pulling off Castiel’s cock with an obscene  _ pop _ . He continued to jack the older man with the spit he left on it.

 

“Alpha,” Dean purred breathlessly, “come on my face?” The alpha nodded vigorously, eyes glued onto the omega’s swollen lips, helping Dean jack him off with quick strokes of his fist.

 

“Fuck, Jesus, Dean -  _ Dean! _ ” Castiel cried a few minutes later, Dean quickly thrusting his face closer to the head of the fat, alpha cock in front of him.  _ Finally _ , Dean had hot ropes of cum shooting onto his face, dripping down his cheeks, collecting in his eyebrows and over his long eyelashes. He opened his pretty pink lips, silently asking for a taste. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt the heavy head of Cas’ dick rest on the tip of his tongue. 

 

Jizz tasted better than he expected, but then again, this was  _ Castiel _ . Everything about him was better than expected. 

 

As the cum began to collect in his mouth, Dean had to quickly swallow, getting more across his lips, the heavy droplets slowly falling down his chin and neck. 

 

Once the omega had his fill, he leaned forward and nuzzled at the alpha’s abdomen, searching for the one thing he  _ truly _ craved. He began to give the base of Cas’ dick little kitten licks until he felt the hard knot beneath his tongue. He quickly focused on it, sucking light kisses into it every few licks.

 

He felt Cas lean forward, then heard him fumble with something, and a few moments later, a camera shutter. He smirked against the alpha’s warm skin, and sat back. 

 

“Get my good side, Cas,” he said, voice rough from the cock sucking he just finished, and turned the more covered side towards Castiel and the phone. He heard a pleased growl come from the alpha in front of him, followed by another click.

 

He’d have to look at the pictures later.

 

❅❅❅

 

The following morning, the two drove to a town between Denver and Vail in search of decorations, Dean not wearing anything too fancy since he was way too tired for that. He had on an oversized, Aztec patterned, black and white sweater with pale gray jeans, which were rolled at the ankle, and his white Converse.

 

On the other hand, Castiel, while still looking casual, had a white button-down shirt tucked into his black jeans, which clung to his firm thighs just right, and a brown, leather belt. He had on a pair of black sneakers with white shoelaces and had aviator sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. His hair was swooped up as if he had styled it, but Dean knew that it had crazy as usual before they had an impromptu makeout session before they left. 

 

Together, the couple walked across the salted parking lot of a stripmall towards a deserted looking Hobby Lobby. Its orange paint was faded from years of snow weathering it to a slightly brighter beige. Other than the Porsche, there were only two other cars in the lot: an old Bronco and a sad looking bug. 

 

When they walked through the first set of glass doors, Dean was hit with the powerful scent of apple cinnamon cider. He coughed through it, smiling at Cas, who gave him a warm smile in return, leading him through the last pair of doors and into the warmth of the store. The first displays to be seen were the Christmas items.

 

Instantly, Dean is drawn to the aisle with holiday lights and little statues and knick knacks. He pulled a Santa nutcracker and showed it to the alpha with a smirk, making the mouth open and close. 

 

“Let’s repeat last night with Santa, Cas,” he suggested teasingly, laughing at the unimpressed frown he got from Castiel. 

 

“I would never be able to celebrate Christmas again, Dean.” he stated flatly, making Dean laugh harder as he returned the Santa and moved on to the fancy lights. Dean picked out a box of golden lights the moment he saw them, quickly turning to the aisles that held all of the ornaments. 

 

Just so his aesthetic would be filled, he made sure that every single ornament fit his inner color scheme, which consisted of silvers and goldens and frosted glass. Despite the price of some of the boxes of ornaments, one of them stood out the most: glass with frosted, intricate decorations, making them stand out from the others that he’d picked. Castiel hadn’t even looked at the price tag, of course not minding his choice in decorations. 

 

With ornaments out of the way after that, he turned to find a simple, snow white skirt for the tree, and then a  _ gorgeous _ snowflake to be the star on top.  

 

To finish, Dean found silver and golden garland to wrap nicely around the tree.

 

“And I’m done. This is gonna be a seriously awesome tree, Cas. You know that right? Like-” he paused, his eyes focusing on the box over Cas’ shoulder. 

 

“Okay. Okay,  _ this _ ,” he stepped forward, picking it up off the shelf, showing what was a package of artificial powder snow to his boyfriend with a grin. “We  _ have _ to.”

 

“Oh my god,” Castiel sighed, deciding not to protest despite knowing the mess it would make. And with Dean’s antics, he never knew if he’d suddenly start throwing the stuff everywhere. “Okay. Put it in the cart,” the alpha huffed, shaking his head, Dean pressing a happy kiss to his cheek and began to push the cart toward the checkout lanes.

 

Minutes later and they were out the door, hit with the vicious Colorado cold the moment the doors slid open. Dean quickly pulled his sleeves over his hands and looked over at Cas, who was carrying every single one of the bags with ease. 

 

Of course, not to seem like a helpless omega, Dean held the keys in his hand and opened the trunk for him with the click of the button. The moment Cas had all of the bags in the trunk, though, Dean was quick to cling onto his arm, cold and seeking his alpha’s warmth. 

 

Cas rubbed his side with a small smile and kissed the top of his head, telling him with a sigh that he’d have to move so he could get into the car. Dean did so with an anticipated pout, but moved all the same, getting into the passenger seat next to him and hastily turned on the heated seats the moment the engine ignited.

 

“Are you ready to decorate the fuck out of this Christmas tree, Cas?” Dean asked with a grin, his arm hooked around Cas’. 

 

“Of course,” he said with a chuckle, looking over at his omega with what could only be explained as heart eyes.

 

“Well then put this thing in gear and let’s get to it.”


	9. Even Better Than the Real Thing

The next morning, Dean was up earlier than he probably should’ve been. It was a week until Christmas and they were going to decorate their Christmas tree and he was  _ beyond _ excited, and the early time on the clock didn’t stop him from being energized. 

 

Well, eight o’clock in the morning was early for him, considering the last few weeks with Cas they’d woken an hour or two hours (sometimes even three hours) past that. 

 

“C’mon, lazy, let’s go decorate the tree!” Dean exclaimed giddily, rolling over on top of Cas and sitting up, his hands on his chest. The alpha huffed, throwing an arm over his eyes to shield himself from the light of the windows Dean had pulled open. 

 

“C’mon, Cas!” He repeated, curling his fingers lightly against his skin, smiling down at him. The alpha growled and threw his arm away from his face, looking at Dean with narrowed, tired eyes. 

 

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice low from sleep.

 

“Eight. But we’re going to pretend that it’s ten and that you’re on your merry way to getting your butt out of bed. Now come on, let’s go!”

 

It took some more nudging and a couple more excited remarks before Cas, much to his dismay, finally picked Dean up off of his lap and sat up on the edge of the bed.

 

“Yay.” The omega said through his smile, kissing the back of Cas’ neck before hopping up from bed and dashing out the door. 

 

Cas heard his hurried footsteps down the stairs, but that didn’t make him move any faster.

 

If anything, he’d gone slower, making sure his teeth were brushed and his hair was okay before meeting Dean downstairs in the living room. During his teasingly slow decent down the staircase, he heard a loud thud, and an audible pout from Dean, who he quickly rushed to see what the noise was from.

 

He found him standing in front of the Christmas tree box at the bottom of the stairs in the basement, his eyes narrowed as if he were challenging it. The omega sighed and glanced up, Cas standing there, leaning against the railing, with a smug grin on his face. 

 

“Why are you just standing there?” Dean huffed, the gestured toward the box. “Can you lift this?”

 

Castiel pushed himself off the railing, giving the teen a look that screamed  _ oh, please _ , and swaggered over to the box. Dean watched with renewed interest as the alpha placed his hands on either side of the tree’s packaging, lifting it with ease, and swung it up onto his shoulder.

 

_ God damn, that shouldn’t be hot _ . Dean thought as he watched Castiel in stunned, aroused silence, glancing him up and down. When Castiel turned his head to look at him, the omega just gave him a slight nod with a twitchy, small smile. The alpha obviously knew something was up, because he cocked a questioning brow at Dean before turning to carry the box up the stairs without breaking a sweat.

 

Dean followed close behind Castiel, and the moment the alpha placed the box down a few feet away from the fire place and was brushing his hands off, Dean was launching himself at him. Of course, Cas caught him, looking a bit frightened by the omega’s eagerness. But, he kissed Dean back, all the same.

 

“Fuckin’ show off,” Dean muttered into the alpha’s lips, feeling them curl up into a smile.

 

“You asked if I could lift it, so I think it’s  _ your _ fault that you find it hot,” came the retort, Castiel receiving a bite to his bottom lip in return. The older man let out a breath of laughter through his nose, then swatte Dean’s bottom to get his attention.

 

“Down, boy,” he growled out with a smirk, “I thought you wanted to decorate the tree?”

 

Dean hummed against Castiel’s neck, holding on tighter. But when he felt a pinch on his ass, he sighed and nodded, letting his legs drop back to the hardwood floor. “Okay, okay, yeesh.”

 

They got to it, Dean ordering Cas around during and after putting the Christmas tree up. Which definitely took longer than it should have, considering Dean made Cas move it two times before finally deciding on the right place for it in front of the big windows. 

 

Despite being an alpha, Cas was just as willing as any to obey him, doing as Dean told without question. Plus, Dean had a feeling Cas thought it was cute to watch him take the lead and try to be harsh. 

 

They got almost all of the ornaments set up in just the right way without too many interruptions, as in Dean not being able to keep his hands to himself every now and then. And as they got down to the final pack, Dean was feeling flirty.

 

“So, Cas, what’s slick like? Does it taste as good as your cum?” Dean began as he set an ornament on a branch. He watched from his peripheral as Castiel slowly dropped his arms and turned to focus on Dean. 

 

Dean “accidentally” dropped one of the metal hooks and bent over to grab it, wiggling his booty up in the air. He turned to look at Cas from over his shoulder.

 

“You ever have it straight from the source?” he asked with a wink.

 

One second he was watching Cas’ eyes bleed alpha red, and the next he was on the ground, Cas’ hot body holding him down. One of the other man’s hands was holding both of his wrists in place behind his back as the other worked his navy blue boyshorts down to his knees.

 

“Someone’s an eager beaver,” Dean panted, cheek pressed against the chilly wood. When Cas just knelt behind him, staring at the slick that had begun to drip down his crack, Dean turned his legs to expose his hole for the alpha’s viewing. He grinned when he heard another growl from the man behind him, but it quickly turned into a silent gasp as the stubble on Cas’ face dragged against the sensitive skin of his thighs.

 

Cas was teasing him. He was placing soft kisses along the backs of his legs, making the omega beneath him squirm and whimper. The alpha’s broad hand slowly ran up his hairless hamstrings and up to his smooth cheeks, gripping tight as it began to spread Dean open wider. 

 

Dean whined when he felt the alpha’s hot breath blow across his fluttering hole, making him buck his hips up into his face needily. Castiel was quick to push him back down, finally releasing Dean’s wrists, which moved up to his shoulders. The older man used both hands to hold Dean’s cheeks apart, giving him the room needed to press his face into Dean’s crack.

 

When he felt Cas’ firm, hot tongue lick a hot line across his leaky hole, Dean absolutely howled from the pleasure, the alpha groaning behind him and licking again with more fervor. Castiel drank up all of the slick that had escaped during their struggle, then refocused on the source.

 

The alpha prodded at Dean with the tip of his tongue, the muscles stretching to let him in with ease. Dean moaned into the floor as Cas began to wiggle his tongue around inside of him, scooping slick out to swallow down. Dean was sure he’d have nice bruises where Cas’s fingertips dug into his ass.

 

Once Dean grew more vocal, Castiel moved one hand down, adding a finger first-knuckle-deep in with his tongue. The finger thrust in alongside his tongue, stretching Dean’s virgin hole. Slowly, the finger went in deeper with every other thrust inside, and a second one was inserted with it, making Dean howl yet again as they jabbed at just the right spot.

 

“Whatever that was, do that again,” Dean panted, looking back at the alpha, who was lifting his face up to meet Dean’s eyes, mouth covered in glossy slick.

 

“Have you never stimulated your prostate before, pup?” Castiel purred, his red eyes moving back to where his fingers were stuck inside of Dean’s sloppy hole, up to the last knuckle, as he searched for Dean’s prostate again, Dean shaking his head with a slight blush.

 

“Your mind is about to be fucking blown, then,” the alpha chuckled right before his fingertips fucking  _ stabbed  _ at the bundle of nerves once more, earning a sharp cry from the little omega beneath him as Dean squirmed against him. 

 

Castiel seemed content with just watching now, because he didn’t bend back down to add his tongue to the mix. Dean could feel the heat of his eyes as they focused intently at the fingers wiggling around inside the slick hole.

 

“‘m close, Cas,” Dean whimpered, needing one final push over the edge. He barely noticed Cas nod before the alpha bent over one last time, biting down on Dean’s ass cheek and pressing down firmly on the sensitive nub at the same time. This time, Dean came solely out of his hole, slick shooting out around Cas’ slender fingers.

 

Castiel continued to softly stroke his fingers inside of Dean as the omega slowly came down from his high, then pulled them out with a quiet squelch. The omega blushed at the noise, but still pulled Cas down beside him for cuddles after the alpha licked the rest of the slick away.

 

“That was overwhelming,” Dean breathed, Cas smirking at him and pulling him to his side on the floor. “But we’re definitely doing that again.” 

 

The alpha chuckled, pressing a lingering kiss to the top of the boy’s head. “Yeah, I won’t deny you there. You taste like honey. And… watermelon.” 

 

Dean gave him an odd look but didn’t question it, and instead threw his arms around the alpha and rolled over on top of him. “You’re kind of amazing,” the teen said, the two exchanging sweet smiles. 

 

“I know,” the alpha returned slyly, Dean scrunching his nose at him. 

 

His face returned to a more serious one a moment later, his head falling to Cas’ chest. 

 

“Can I officially call you my boyfriend now? Or…”

 

The question clearly came as a slight shock to the man under him, because he felt him stiffen slightly, the hand that had previously been running along his side stopping above his skin. 

 

“I…” he opened his mouth, Dean looking up at him as he tried to think of an answer.

 

Dean could understand why he would be hesitant to answer. They hadn’t talked about what Dean were to do eventually; if he were to stay there and for how long; where he would be going eventually; how permanent this whole situation would be. Dean would be hesitant if he were in his situation, too.

 

“If that’s what you wish.” 

 

The smile crossing Dean’s face couldn’t have been wider.

 

“My alpha boyfriend,” Dean purred, climbing up his chest to kiss him through his smile.

 

Cas smiled, running both of his hands along his back. “My omega boyfriend,” he returned, Dean grinning brightly at his writer boyfriend. As much as he hated the word, he didn’t mind Cas saying it. He knew he was using it as a term of endearment.

 

“Thank you for taking me in. I haven’t really… thanked you enough. And I just really want you to know that I’m really grateful for how you’ve been treating me and putting up with my shit. I’d probably be dead if it weren’t for you.”

 

“Dean... “ the alpha said softly, “There’s nothing to thank me for. I should be thanking  _ you _ for staying here with me. You’ve brought meaning to my life again. All I ever did before you came was sit downstairs to write and work out with whatever I could find in the woods.”

 

“But--  _ Cas _ , you’ve spent so much on me-”

 

The alpha shushed him quickly with his hand to Dean’s mouth. 

 

“Dean, enough about the money. I have more money than I know what to do with. It just sits in my account untouched. I spend it on you because I like to. Can’t an alpha spoil his omega a little?”

 

Dean’s head lolled to the side in thought, a soft blush appearing over his cheeks.

 

“I need you to understand that you aren’t and probably never will be a burden to me. You’re quite the opposite, and I really, really do quite enjoy having you as my companion. It’s brought great things to my life, more than you know. Best of all, I’m not lonely anymore,” he smiled softly up at Dean, who had sufficiently turned his head away. 

 

But, the omega nodded all the same.

 

“Okay,” he said, sighing. “I mean, I’m not gonna argue,” he laughed breathily, Cas joining him with a chuckle of his own. “I can make sure you’re never lonely and you can protect my weak ass and we’ve got a deal.”

 

Cas grinned, wide and bright, and even a little bit dorky.

 

“Deal.”

 

They finally finished decorating the tree after another hour, mixed with random make out breaks and random trips to the fridge for food that neither of them ever ate. 

 

Dean couldn’t stop grinning when he saw the final,  _ beautiful _ product, right from where he stood with Cas behind him, his arms wrapped loosely around his waist.

 

“Merry almost Christmas, Dean,” the alpha muttered softly into his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

 

“Merry almost Christmas to you, too, Cas.”

 

With that, they finally went and made a proper meal, the two eating their breakfast quickly next to each other on the stools at the bar.

 

Without Cas seeing, Dean suddenly began to think, causing his eyes to subconsciously and slowly widen at the thoughts running through his head. With a hurried and tapering smile, he dropped his fork carefully to the plate and got up, throwing a hasty, “I have to go do something,” over his shoulder as he half-jogged up the stairs.

 

With quick steps, Dean hurried over to their room and to the nightstand, grabbing his phone and flopping down onto the bed. For a while, Dean was still too nervous to approach his other family members- his mom and Sammy- but spending the day decorating with the alpha renewed his confidence. He quickly typed out his mother’s phone number, which he had memorised, and put the screen up to his ear with a shaking hand.

 

It rang four times before it was answered.

 

_ “Hello? This is Mary,” _ came the sweet voice of Mary Winchester through the speaker. The sound of it knocked the air out of Dean in one breath.

 

_ “Hello?” _ she repeated, sounding confused.

 

Dean cleared his throat and tried again. 

 

“Mom…” he breathed, a smile tapering on his face. “Mom, it’s me. It’s Dean,” he finally managed, hearing a crack through the line, assumably from his mother’s voice. 

 

“ _Dean?_ _Oh my god, we’ve been so worried, we thought-”_

 

“Mom, I-- yeah, I know, you thought I was dead, but,” he laughed, wiping his glossy eyes, “I’m not.” 

 

“ _ Where are you? Are you safe? Have you eaten well? Have you been brushing your teeth regularly?” _

 

“Mom-” he sighed, rubbing his temples. How was he supposed to lie to his mom? After she thought he was dead, especially?

 

“Mom, I just- I need you to know that I’m very safe.” 

Just then, Castiel came walking into the room, his eyes furrowed. Unknown to Dean, he’d been listening from the top of the stairs. 

 

“And that I love you. Very much. And that I miss you. Like, really bad, but-- I’m safe. I’ve been eating very well. You don’t need to worry about me right now, I promise--”

 

“ _ Are you going to come home for Christmas?”  _

 

Dean looked up at Cas with wide, teary eyes. How was he supposed to even answer that? How was he supposed to tell his own mother that he didn’t want to go back to Kansas? And that he didn’t want to leave?

 

“I--” he sighed, sitting up against the headboard. “I can’t come home. Da-- _ John _ isn’t going to like what he sees if I came back and I don’t know if I can face that.”

 

“ _ Oh. Okay, well-- well I’ll come to you, honey. Just stay where you’re comfortable and I’ll be there.” _

 

A new wave of anxiety rushed a little too quickly through Dean. It felt like he was fucking spinning. 

 

“You--”

 

“ _ Where are you staying? Can you text me the address?”  _

 

“Mom-” 

 

“ _We’ll be there in a couple of days. How does that sound? We’ll come and pick you up._ _Sam will be there.”_

 

Dean didn’t know what to say. He stared at Cas, too afraid to talk, the older man’s eyes soft and comforting, although not a helpful word was coming out of his mouth, either.

 

“ _ Dean? Are you still there?” _

 

He coughed, clearing his throat and wiping his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah, mom, I’m still here. I’ll… I have to go. I’ll get back to you soon. Love you.”

 

“ _ Love-”  _ he hung up too soon to hear the rest of the phrase.

 

“Oh my God. What am I gonna do? What the fuck am I gonna do?” Dean had his face in his hands, elbows on his knees, hyperventilating. He heard the alpha quickly cross the room and felt the bed dip just slightly under his weight beside him. A warm comforting hand was set on his shoulder, gripping lightly.

 

“You do whatever you need to, Dean. If you don’t wish for me to be here when your mother arrives-”

 

“No, Cas, I need you here. Please.” Dean said desperately, turning to look at Castiel with wide, watery eyes. Castiel looked shocked for a moment, then smiled softly with warm, blue eyes. He wrapped his arm around the omega and pulled him to his chest.

 

“Of course, Dean. I’ll always come when you call.” Cas murmured into Dean’s head, kissing the hair there. “I’ll book a hotel for your mother and little brother. Your father broke whatever trust you have in family, but know that I will never betray you and I won’t let anyone else hurt you. Alright, pup?” 

 

Dean nodded quickly into his alpha’s protective hold, his fingers wrapping themselves up in the cotton shirt beneath them, his tears staining the soft fabric.

 

Later, after a long, silent session in each other's arms, Dean leaned away to pick up his phone. With shaky fingers, he typed in the address, telling her where she’d be staying and when to be there by.  _ Christmas Eve morning.  _ Three days away.

 

He slowly fell back into Cas’ arms, the alpha sighing into his hair. 

 

“It’ll all be alright, Dean,” he comforted, running his hands down his back. “Don’t worry.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck tomorrow! I start my senior year T-T
> 
> Wow, look, Mary's alive


	10. I Sea the See From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took this long to update. I had an extreme bout of depression and just felt numb to the world. School has stressed me out so much. I won't go into too much detail so I don't waste your time, but because of it, I barely talked to my real life friends, much less so for my internet best friends, such as Cami. We hadn't talked for almost three months.  
> Luckily, I'm feeling better, just enough to attempt to finish this story for our dearest readers.  
> Sorry, again.  
> -Red

Three days later, Dean got an enthusiastic looking, _ “on our way!”  _ from his mom, including a dorky picture of her sitting in her fancy plane seat with a smile on her face. 

 

Meanwhile, Dean was freaking out. Usually, he didn’t give a shit what he looked like for his mom. Now, he was hurriedly dressing himself in clothes that he had “just woken up in”, aka a pair of grey sweatpants/joggers and a blank t-shirt ( _ aka _ the  _ least _ feminine clothes he owned). He even went as far as wearing boxers under it all. 

 

Cas came sauntering downstairs in a pair of his own (much more expensive) joggers and a black t-shirt, a type of outfit Dean hadn’t seen him wear before. But damn, he loved it. His hair was still tousled but less than when he’d  _ actually _ woken up, him having patted down with lightly-wetted fingers.

 

Mary said they’d be arriving around 11 in the morning, considering that their flight left at 6 in the morning (mountain time) and the drive from the Denver airport to where their hotel was in Vail would be two hours.

 

So, in turn, the teen was up  _ bright _ and early, all due to his anxiety deciding to shock him like a fucking taser at seven in the morning. Since then, and after a small panic attack (with Cas there coddling him), he’d been up, bustling around the house to make sure everything was perfect.

 

That was, until Cas walked out of the kitchen from where he’d been cooking and found him lying on his back on the couch, his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. 

 

“It’s ten fo-”

 

“ _ I’m aware. _ ” Dean snapped, his hands going to rub his tired, aching eyes. 

 

“Hey,” Cas said firmly, walking over to Dean on the couch and sitting by his feet.

 

“I know this is extremely stressful for you and I know that you’re anxious but you can’t be so worked up like this all the time. It’s not fair to me when you go snapping at me like that. Stop it.”

 

Dean pouted but nodded, to his dismay.

 

“Fine. But-” before he could say anything, Cas was crawling over him, across his body, then leaning forward and kissing him sweetly. At first, Dean huffed in annoyance, but when he felt Cas smile against his lips, Dean couldn’t hold back his own, melting into it bodily. 

 

It started off slow and gentle, but when Dean dragged his teeth over the alpha’s lips, it quickly turned carnal. Cas had been holding most of his weight off of Dean with his elbows, but he soon pressed the omega down with it, holding him still as they gyrated their hips together. Dean’s fingers combed through Castiel’s attempt at well-kept hair, holding it as the older man kissed his way across Dean’s cheek and down his neck.

 

Dean could feel Castiel’s growing canines dance across his sensitive skin, making his back arch and his toes curl as he moaned breathlessly. And when the alpha gave a hard suck just below his ear, the teen howled in pleasure.

 

But it was cut off by very loud knocks on the front doors. 

 

“Deannn!” came a very excited, whiny voice from outside.

 

“Shit,” Dean panted, “that’s my brother.”

 

He attempted to sit up and go answer the door, but the alpha didn’t budge, giving a cranky growl instead of moving off of Dean. The omega rolled his eyes, but gave Castiel one last kiss before shoving at him.

 

“Horny alpha,” he teased over his shoulder, winking at Castiel as he approached the front of the house. Once he turned the corner, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of his baby brother pressed against the glass, their mother halfheartedly scolding Sam from behind. They didn’t have their luggage with them, which made Dean feel a bit relieved. 

 

A giant smile crossed his face when he watched Sam spot him and wave with his own dorky grin. The omega found himself running to the door, unlocking it, and throwing it open.

 

“Sammy!” he cried, throwing his arms around his brother. “You need to stop growing, or you’ll be taller than me.”

 

“ _ Everyone’s _ taller than you, Dean,” came a muffled reply, Sam’s face buried into his neck (thankfully, on the side opposite to the one Cas was tearing into). Dean gave him a noogie in retaliation, then turned to his mom.

 

Mary Winchester was a beautiful beta, her love for her children unconditional. Her pale blue eyes looked him over with interest before they softened, all-knowing. Dean blushed and dipped his head as she pulled him in for her own hug.

 

“Dean…” she sighed, “You don’t have to tell me anything. I know John lied to me. He told your brother and me that you ran away. I will never forgive myself for not trying harder to find you.”

 

The eldest Winchester son held his mother tighter. “All that matters is that we’re together  _ right now _ , and that  _ I _ forgive you, Mom,” he answered, feeling more tears form.

 

Despite wanting to hold his mom for another decade, he pulled away, watching as her eyes moved to look at the tall man standing not a foot behind Dean, almost protectively.

 

“Who’s this?” Mary asked, Sam gasping.

 

“ _ MOM!”  _ Sam exclaimed, his eyes wide in amazement. “You don’t know who that is?! That’s Castiel Novak! He wrote “The End” series!” 

 

Mary mustered up a fake but seemingly genuine smile at Sam’s enthusiasm, the boy nearly bursting with excitement. 

 

“Yeah, he’s-- basically, John left me in a ditch full of snow and Cas here found me. He saved my life and has been caring for me ever since.” Dean glanced over his shoulder to his alpha, who stepped up behind him and smiled at Dean’s family softly.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Castiel,” Mary said, shaking her head. “I- honey, you saved my baby’s life and I don’t know how I could ever repay you.” Her southern charm in full swing as she nudged Dean aside, wrapping the alpha up with her arms.

 

Dean just barely heard her murmur, “You take care of my boy, alpha.” He blushed darker, but smiled shyly as the alpha in question went from stiff and awkward to relaxed and gave Dean a very soft look with those damn eyes of his. “Of course,” was his gentle reply as they separated.

 

“Please, come in. You both must be tired after your flight,” Castiel continued, stepping off to the side with Dean, and gestured towards the doorway with a smile. Mary bundled Sam through with a nod.

 

“Yes, thank you for the tickets, Castiel. It saved us a long drive through the mountains from Kansas,” she sighed in relief with a small laugh.

 

_ Bought their plane tickets, huh? _ Dean said silently with a narrowing of his eyes. Castiel pointedly did  _ not _ look at the omega as he guided the teen inside with a hand on the small of his back.

 

The quad all shuffled inside the warm house, the scent of fresh baked cookies wafting in from the kitchen, Sam coming up short and staring into the living room instead.

 

“Wow,” he said elegantly, looking up at the lit Christmas tree. Dean raised his chin in pride as his little brother walked up to admire his and Cas’ hard work. The omega tried not to look at the spot where Cas ate him out like a fucking buffet.

 

Suddenly, with Sam turning their attention away from the living room, the four focused on the counter-full of food, the younger Winchester  _ surging _ toward the food. 

 

“Can we eat? We kind of didn’t have time to eat before the flight because we got to the airport late-”

 

“Of course. Go right ahead,” Cas chuckled, Sam grabbing one of the four plates stacked next to the food set out, digging into the pan of eggs eagerly. 

 

“So… how long have you been here for?” Mary asked Dean, who was standing behind her. “Uh, I dunno, three weeks?” He shrugged, “I’ve been here since day one, actually.”

 

“So you’ve been properly taken care of this whole time?” 

 

Dean smiled and glanced up at Cas, who was giving a soft expression. 

 

“Yeah. Thanks to Cas.” 

 

“And you two are...?” Mary asked, looking at them both. The question brought a deep blush to Dean’s face as he ducked his head and smiled dopily. 

 

“Boyfriends, for now,” Cas answered as he set a plate down in front of Mary and one for Dean beside her.

 

The teen’s head whipped around to look at the alpha with wide eyes, whereas Mary was giggling. 

 

“Oh, Dean,” she laughed, rubbing a hand up his arm in reassurance. “I’ve always known you were at  _ least _ gay, let alone an omega. But if you really thought I’d judge you for it, sweetie--” she sighed, looking at her son with a comforting smile. “You’re very wrong.”

 

That didn’t stop Dean from blushing profusely though, his face deep red and staying down toward the eggs he was scooping up. 

 

“All I want for my baby boy is for him to be good and well. That’s all. And you seem to be doing a very nice job with that, so I’m going to thank you again--”

 

“Mrs. Winchester, please. You really don’t have to thank me.” 

 

“I insist.” She said, smiling up at the alpha before taking her plate away to the dining table, where Sam was already sitting and waiting to eat. Slowly, not taking his eyes off of Cas, Dean picked his own plate up and made his way over to join his family.

 

The quad talked amongst each other, Mary telling Cas  _ happily _ about Dean, going a little too much into detail with a few tales of terrifying memories of his youth. She especially enjoyed telling him about the time the omega found dog poop at the park and picked it up, thinking it was candy. That earned her a sufficient amount of laughter from Sam and an angered, “we’re  _ eating _ , Mom!” from Dean.

 

Castiel and Mary only laughed heartily, Cas’ hand over his stomach as he cracked up alongside Mary.

 

“Ugh. I hate both of you,” Dean scowled (sarcastically, of course), turning back to his food with a deep red blush on his face.

 

That only made the two howl even louder, Cas scrunching his nose as he laughed and showing his gums, both stupidly adorable traits of his. Watching it made Dean forget about his embarrassment just a little, watching the alpha dreamily.

 

The hours passed in a blur, the group remaining in the dining room until lunch, and staying there until about an hour after dinner, which was honey baked ham and various, tasty sides, was finished. By then, Sam had finally cracked and asked Castiel with his best puppy-dog eyes in full force if he could see his collection of books. Castiel, always proud of his work, didn’t need a pleading look to agree to showing someone his shelves of works. 

 

Once the two went off downstairs to the library, Dean was quickly cornered by Mary’s questioning gaze. Dean paled when her eyes settled on him, shifting in his seat anxiously.

 

“What did John do to you, Dean?” she asked quietly.

 

It took the omega a few moments to gather his courage, taking a steadying breath.

 

“My second heat hit me earlier than I thought it would. You were at the library and Sam was having a sleepover at Jess’, so I couldn’t have him get me something to help. I didn’t think Dad was home, so when I walked out of my room, he… He ended up drugging me and dropped me off here in a huge pile of snow. He…” Dean paused, licking his lips, “he took my clothes. He left me to die.”

 

Unknown to Dean, who had his eyes glued to the table, Mary went from worried, to disgusted, to enraged.

 

“I’ve already filed for divorce with John. I knew he lied about you running away, and when you called… I went to the courthouse that day and got the papers. I left them on the counter and moved out with Sam. We live in the place your Grandpa Henry built. He left it to me in his will. I think he knew John was secretly a cruel man. He liked me much better.” his mother told him with a strained smile, then sighed. 

 

“Anyway,” she continued, “you and this Castiel, huh?”

 

Dean groaned, quickly being shushed by Mary.

 

“You two seem serious, even after a few weeks. Are you happy here, Dean? Truly happy?” She set her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her palm, staring at him softly. Dean didn’t even have to think before he nodded with his own smile.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed.

 

“Well, you certainly  _ smell _ mated. And don’t think I haven’t noticed the hickey on your neck and his scent all over you. You should open a window if you have fun on the couch before guests come over,” Mary teased, laughing heartily at Dean’s mortified expression.

 

“What’s so funny?” Castiel asked, returning with Sam behind him, a large novel in his greedy nerd hands. The alpha had his own smile on his face, obviously amused by the others being amused.

 

“ _ Nothing! _ ” Dean quickly cried, shooting up from his seat and hurrying over to Castiel, covering the other man’s ears and sending a pouty glare over to his mother, who just laughed some more and put her hands up in surrender, getting up from her own chair. 

 

“Well, I think it’s time for Sam and I to head out. It’s still Kansas time for us. Grab your things, Sam,” Mary said with a warm smile to her youngest, then walked over to Dean and Castiel. “Thank you again, Castiel, for your hospitality. I hope to see you both more often now.”

 

“Of course, Mary,” Castiel answered, ever the gentleman, while Dean gets pulled into a hug by his mother. The omega smiled into her shoulder as she placed a kiss to the side of his head.

 

Dean walked his family out, listening to Sam gush about how Cas signed a book he hasn’t read yet, Castiel following behind them. The teen watched them slide into their rental car, a nice Audi Q7, and parting slowly away from the house down the gravel driveway.

 

Still looking out the window, Dean addressed the other person in the house. “You paid for their car, too, didn’t you?”

 

When Cas remained silent, Dean turned and leaped at the alpha, Castiel plucking him from the air with ease.

 

“And the plane tickets?” Dean panted as he rutted against Cas, planting hot kisses onto his perfect lips. When Cas still didn’t answer, Dean yanked on his raven black hair and sucked at the skin behind the alpha’s ear, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him.

 

“ _ Yes _ , Dean, I did, because I wanted to. I wanted your family comfortable. They love you,” Castiel growled out, getting his own grip on Dean’s blond locks. 

 

“God, Cas, you don’t know how amazing you are, do you?” the omega breathed hotly against Castiel’s mouth, planting a firm kiss there.

 

“Couch,” the alpha stated, quickly moving towards the living room, tossing Dean down across the cushions. Dean watched with aroused anticipation as the man slowly made his way up Dean’s body and settle down on top of him.

 

“Now, where were we before our interruption?” Castiel purred as he stared down at the boy with hooded eyes, dark pupils blown wide.

 

Dean grinned up at him before pulling him in by the collar of his shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. This was written about two days before my breakdown, along with the next two chapters. My writing has gotten a bit rusty since then, but I hope you won't notice the difference too much later on.  
>  ~~that's what Cami's here for~~


	11. Foxes in Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally posting another chapter. luckily for u guys tho, we've got most of the story planned out (just not written). we did get a good bit ahead though. we're starting chapter 15 right now!! eek i love this story so much I just really wished there was as much enthusiasm on my part as red's right now but that's only because she's sick hahahah but anyways i hope you guys enjoy!!

After a rather pleasing make out session with Castiel (Dean’s shivering interrupting before they could make it  _ satisfying _ ), Dean heated up some water to make hot chocolate for the two of them while the alpha fetched their pillows and warm comforter. While he waited, the omega thought about how great Castiel really was.

 

He was the best thing Dean could ever ask for. He was kind, smart, and  _ never _ forced Dean to do anything he didn’t want to. And, best of all, he was great with his family, and even his mom approved of him.

 

Not that Dean would leave Cas just ‘cause Mom didn’t like him - he was way too attached to the sexy alpha who saved his life.

 

Finally, the microwave’s timer went off, and he stirred the hot water and powder into two cups. Carefully, he carried the mugs out to the living room, pausing when he spotted Cas sitting on the comforter with his right side to the tree.

 

Dean settled with a soft smile in front of the alpha, passing over his cup of warm hot chocolate. Castiel took it with a gentle smile, draping the blanket over Dean’s shoulders.

 

Slowly, the pair drank their hot chocolate.

 

“So what’s your family like?” Dean asked, settling his chin on his shoulder. “You owe me after today.”

 

Cas chuckled and rubbed Dean’s shoulder, watching the fire as he began to talk. “They’re a rather interesting bunch. I have a lot of siblings. There’s Anna, Michael, Hannah, Gabriel, and Hester. I couldn’t even name all of my cousins, though, or else we’d be here all day.” Dean laughed quietly, taking another sip of his hot cocoa. 

 

“I’m the youngest of the six, actually. Michael’s the oldest and kind of a dick, but I love him anyways. They’re all kind of famous for their own reasons, partly because my family has connections with pretty much everyone in the industry. So, as you can assume, I grew up decently rich. Private school, Princeton, the whole bundle.” He took a slow slip of his warm beverage.

 

“My mom and dad are… okay. Well, my mom is great. She’s a sweetheart. But my dad, on the other hand; he’s fairly strict. And I won’t say homophobic, but he’s not the most kind to gays. He doesn’t hate them, I guess, or anything like that, but he surely doesn’t support them.” With a sigh, they both took another sip in unison, as if reading each other’s minds. 

 

“What about you?” Cas asked, turning his head to look at Dean, who’s eyes were glowing from the light of the fire. “What do you mean, about me?” 

 

“I dunno. Tell me about your life.” 

 

“Well you already know it was pretty much the exact opposite of yours,” Dean said with an exasperated sigh, taking another sip of his hot chocolate. “Public schools, one sibling, not really much money.” He shrugged before continuing.

 

“My brother is the best though. I mean, he really is. He’s a total nerd. Always looked up to me, no matter how feminine I ended up. No, seriously, like, this one time, for Halloween, he wouldn’t tell me who he was gonna be until literally  _ Halloween night.  _ I was dressed up as Batman, you know, since I was like 14 at the time, and he comes stomping in with… god, I don’t even know  _ what _ he used, but he must’ve found some of Mom’s makeup and put about a gazillion freckles all over his face. He told me he’d dressed up as his favorite hero.”

 

Cas smiled brightly, but his lips didn’t part. They only turned upward into the same warmth he would’ve given off if his smile had been open and wide. Another one of Cas’ strange beauties was duly noted.

 

“My brother Gabriel has always been the trickster in our family. April Fools was always his favorite. He’d put purple shampoo in Anna’s shampoo bottles, itch powder in Michael’s bed. You know, all the classics. But this one time, he made caramel apples, or so my family thought. Turns out, they were caramel  _ onions _ . I don’t know why but he told me about it so I wouldn’t eat them. But anyways, this one time, we all came home from school and there’s a bunch of these delicious looking caramel apples sitting on a pan in the kitchen. I pass and tell my siblings that they can take them, but fuck if I was gonna miss this.”

 

Dean looked up at him, a wide grin on his face.

 

“Everyone had grabbed one. They all bit into them at the same time, and they all drank the entire jug of milk in the fridge to wash the taste out. Gabe and I were rolling on the floor laughing.”

 

Dean giggled quietly, his smile softening before he let his head fall to rest on his shoulder.

 

The two stayed that way for a few minutes, or half an hour- he wasn’t entirely sure, before he lifted his head to look into Castiel’s eyes.

 

“Cas,” he breathed, and the alpha understood.

 

With a firm hand on Dean’s shoulder, the teen was slowly pushed back onto the plush blanket, Castiel kneeling over him. For a couple heartbeats, they just stared at each other before Castiel leaned over and placed soft kiss, filled with passion. 

 

Dean’s hands slid their way down the alpha’s muscular chest and under his shirt, his wrists bunching it up as they moved upwards again. Cas moved back long enough to discard his shirt, then focus on removing Dean of his own. 

 

Once their skin was bare, Cas brought his attention to Dean’s chest. He placed hot, wet kisses across his collarbone, then down his sternum. He paused for just a moment, looking up at Dean with clear, dilated blue eyes as he wrapped his lips around the omega’s nipple.

 

Damn, that felt  _ good _ .

 

Cas began to suck and tease the bud with his tongue, and as it swelled, he even nipped at it a few times before moving over to the other one, Dean’s hand tangled in his unruly hair.

 

“ _ Caaas, _ ” Dean moaned impatiently when the alpha successfully rendered Dean’s nipples a sore, deep purple. He watched as Castiel grinned up at him cheekily and moved down to bite at Dean’s soft belly. He sat back up, making quick work of getting his fingers beneath the omega’s waistband, but froze.

 

“Do you- is this too fast, Dean?” Cas asked quietly, sounding self-conscious. Confused, Dean popped himself up on his elbow and stared incredulously.

 

“I don’t want you to do this just to please me, Dean,” he continued, his hands starting to retreat. Quickly, Dean snatched one and place its palm on his cheek, leaning his face into the alpha’s hand.

 

“Cas, please,” he sighed, his fingers running along the older man’s arm, “I need you.”

 

The alpha’s eyes softened and dropped. For a moment, hesitant, he sat still, but slowly began to nod and lean forward, pressing the omega slowly into the pillows laid on the floor. 

 

Dean could tell Cas was nervous. Hell, he was, too. But he needed this. He needed  _ him. _

 

The omega gave a reassuring smile to his alpha, his hands reaching up to his cheeks, blunt nails curling into the stubble along the sides of his face. 

 

“Don’t worry, alpha,” Dean whispered, brushing his lips against Cas’. His eyelashes fluttered closed, his lips parting slightly as they subtly brushed mouths. “Make love to me,” Dean sighed, breathy and into his mouth, the alpha giving in with a soft surge forward, pressing his lips to Dean’s.

 

Cas’ movements shifted from rushed to deliberate, his hands slower and softer than before. Dean’s legs opened, allowing Cas to slide in between them, one of the alpha’s hands going to his side to smooth down the sweetly soft skin. The teen shivered beneath him, the two parting mouths for Cas to dip down into Dean’s neck, beginning to suckle on the warm skin.

 

The alpha’s hand moved all the way down, past Dean’s panties and to his leg, where he lifted it slightly at the knee, hoisting his body further toward him with the gesture. 

 

“ _ Cas _ ,” Dean sighed into his lips, looking at him profoundly when he pulled away. “Please.”

 

The alpha managed a nod and rocked his hips into Dean’s, their underwear clad cocks rubbing against each other for the kind of touch Dean had been craving. The omega sighed in pleasure, lifting his hips up into Cas’ eagerly, the alpha lifting his eyelids from Dean’s neck to glare at him through the corner of his eyes.

 

“We’re in no rush, omega,” Castiel whispered, kissing the underside of the boy’s jaw. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Dean could feel his gentle smile against his neck. 

 

But with that, the teen sighed, his hips falling to the comforter and pillow covered floor as he began his attempt at self control.

 

The alpha slowly began to kiss down his chest, knowing very well that he’d left a hickey where he’d begun on his neck, the thought in his head as he left many, many more down his front. His hands trailed down his side delicately, dancing over his skin as he descended down his body, stopping only at the waistband of his boxers to dip his fingers into the hem. 

 

He glanced up at Dean, who licked his slightly bruised lips and nodded, the alpha’s attention moving back down to the last piece of clothing on Dean’s body. 

 

He gently began to pull them down, Dean lifting his hips in time with his languid movements. When the fabric was pulled far enough to see the omega’s pretty cock, Cas huffed, tearing the useless fabric in two and rising quickly back up to Dean’s face. 

 

“Why were you wearing boxers?” Castiel asked quietly, Dean blushing and turning his head. “I don’t like my pretty boy in boxers.” The alpha purred, earning a glint in Dean’s eyes and for him to turn his face back toward him. 

 

The older man dipped his head back into Dean’s neck, the omega whimpering, feeling one of Cas’ hands travel down his side and to his cock, beginning to stroke it loosely. 

 

“ _ Ungh _ ,” the omega mewled, throwing his arms around Cas, tangling his fingers in his hair. The alpha smiled against his neck, his lips grazing lightly over the skin he had bitten and sucked bruises into before retreating to find Dean’s abdomen. 

 

“Do you want my fingers, Dean?” Cas asked against the skin above his crotch, his stubble rubbing lightly against the small, omega cock. 

 

The boy whimpered and nodded, earning himself a soft kiss to the tip of his dick before Cas’ face disappeared between his thighs. Before he could muster a second thought, he felt his tongue on him, lapping up the slick along his crack and, soon enough, over his hole, making the omega’s toes curl and hands tighten in the alpha’s hair. 

 

Castiel didn’t spend too much time solely on that. No; he lifted his hands up to his cheeks and squeezed, pulling them apart to allow for better access and for a finger to slide in beside his tongue. Dean moaned without any restraint.

 

“Cas, please,” he whined, lifting his head up weakly to see Cas’ black hair and blue eyes peeking over his tummy. 

 

“I told you we were going slow, baby,” he breathed, crooking his finger inside of him. “I want it as much as you. Trust me,” the alpha chuckled, his hot breath against Dean’s skin sending a shiver down the omega’s spine.

 

Dean huffed, his head falling back to the pillow in exhaustion, letting the pleasure of Cas’ finger wash over him. One finger became two, and two became three, Dean moaning like a  _ girl _ above him as he curled his fingers and lapped up every drop of slick that gushed out of him around his fingers.

 

And fuck, if he thought he was overwhelmed like that, he was wrong. Because suddenly his middle finger rubbed against that  _ beautiful _ bundle of nerves inside of him and he absolutely lit up, spasming slightly at the sudden spark of pleasure. He howled, throwing his head back and lifting his hips into the air as he came. 

 

The alpha between his legs growled lowly, right into the hole he was licking at, the vibrations nearly too much for the whimpering omega beneath him. 

 

“You’re lucky omegas don’t have refractory periods,” Cas said with a smirk into the side of his ass, nipping lightly at the sensitive skin, eliciting a pleasured yap from Dean.

 

Cas, of course, licked up all of the slick once again, his fingers rubbing torturously along his prostate. Now, the omega was spasming, his hips rising and falling in the air, his eyes not knowing if they should be open or closed, and his head not knowing if it should be looking down at Cas or rested on the pillow. 

 

“Alpha,  _ please _ ,” Dean begged, squeezing his eyes shut, pressing desperate tears out of his eyes. 

 

Cas glanced up at him at the sound of his voice cracking, but didn’t stop until Dean was begging. Nearly sobbing, actually, from all of the overstimulation. 

 

Suddenly though, his fingers were out of him and his face was pulled away from between his thighs and Cas was on his knees, looking down at his wrecked, baby boy. 

 

Like that, Dean could properly see the bulge in Cas’ boxers, his denied erection tenting against the fabric. 

 

“Do you want me to get a condom?” Cas asked as he hooked his fingers into his boxers, Dean quickly shaking his head. He’d already been taking the pill, knowing this would happen eventually. 

 

The alpha nodded, pulling his boxers off and throwing them to the side along with their other articles of discarded clothing.

 

Cas rubbed his fingers quickly along Dean’s hole, gathering enough slick to coat his cock.

 

“Are you really sure you want to do this?” Cas asked, his eyes softening down at him. 

 

The omega nearly growled. 

 

“I need you,” he huffed, reaching up for him, the alpha shuffling forward on his knees, lifting Dean’s higher against his sides. Cas nodded into a kiss, Dean moaning softly. He didn’t know how bad he’d wanted to kiss him until then.

He did his best to distract him from the hand moving between them, holding the base of his alpha cock. He did his best to kiss him through it and to make him as comfortable as can be. 

 

But with his cock slowly pressing into Dean, he parted his lips and felt his face fall forward, lost in his own spinning pleasure, momentarily forgetting about everything other than the heat and pressure around his dick. That was, until Dean gasped, his arms and legs wrapping around Cas. 

 

“You good?” Cas groused, kissing the corner of his mouth. The omega managed a small nod and whimper, unable to say a word of his own.

 

Cas moaned himself, kissing Dean again. The teen couldn’t even kiss him back; his lips only twitched against Cas’, barely even realising he was being kissed.

 

It probably took three minutes before Cas had bottomed out, kissing Dean even though he wasn’t able to kiss back. 

 

The moment Cas started to thrust, Dean’s eyes rolled into the back of his head.

 

He whimpered on the end of each slow press in, Cas continuing to kiss all over his face and shoulders. 

 

“So good, pup,” Cas breathed, along with the other string of praise into his ear. 

 

It only took so long before Cas was hitting Dean’s prostate, earning an even louder, broken moan from his limp and lethargic teen.

 

Cas groaned occasionally, the look on Dean’s face turning him on more than anything  _ ever. _ He was downright drooling, his head thrown back against the pillow and his jaw was slack, open to let out the moans he couldn’t control. 

 

He thrusted slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting him. He understood his subtle message when his legs tightened around his waist and he pulled him closer, making him go only a little bit faster.

 

All of the sudden, Dean gasped, letting out a louder moan than before, Cas hitting his prostate one more time, the teen’s little cock spurting cum across his tummy. 

 

The alpha’s eyes widened at Dean, confused and aroused and  _ red _ . 

 

“Holy shit, baby, did you just come on my cock?” He breathed, glancing down at his untouched member now hanging loose against his abdomen. “Fuck-- that was so--” he buried his face in his neck, groaning out loudly as he began to thrust harder into Dean, his knot beginning to swell and snag on the omega’s hole. 

 

It took just a few more pumps of his hips, and his knot finally popped in fully, catching inside of the blissed out omega. His dick spasmed, shooting hot cum into Dean’s sloppy, fluttering channel. The teen could feel the massive amount of cum start to make his stomach fill and protrude a little. Just the feeling of it made the omega come once again, clenching down on the alpha’s fat knot, milking everything out of him.

 

Slowly, after coming down from his high, Cas picked Dean up into his arms, pulling him into a more comfortable position in his lap. He let Dean calm down from his own pleasured state, kissing it all away with his lips on his face and shoulders and neck and ears.

 

Eventually, Dean lifted his head from Cas’ neck and looked at him, dazed and confused. 

 

“Welcome back, pup,” Cas said, smiling, putting his hand on the side of his face. “You with me?” 

 

Dean nodded slowly, his glossy and glazed over eyes scanning the room quickly before returning to Cas. 

  
“I finally got your knot,” Dean said with a long, content exhale at the end, making Cas smile brightly and press a sweet kiss to his lips. This time, Dean thought to himself, he was able to kiss him, too.  _ This is the most perfect Christmas ever _ , he thought as the clock flicked to 12:00.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let us know your reaction to this chapter in the comments! tell us how we can improve/change! please criticize us lol we love it!!! hope you guys enjoyed, we'll be sure to release another chapter soon (within the next week, most likely).


	12. Hold Me Close

He could feel Cas’ arms still cradling him in a cocoon of warmth, the two in a mess of limbs after somehow managing to make it back to the bed the night before (well, Cas managed. Dean had fallen asleep on his knot before it went down, and once it did, the alpha was able to lift Dean up and take him upstairs to the bedroom).

 

Cas rubbed his hands down Dean’s back, lightly pressing him closer to his bare chest. The omega sighed in his half-asleep state, subconsciously shifting closer to his warm alpha and nuzzling further into his chest. 

 

“Dean,” Cas said from behind him. “Wake up. It’s Christmas morning. Presents,” he said giddily, the omega folding his brow and groaning. He felt him smile into the skin between his shoulder blades before kissing it.

 

“Let’s go, pup,” the alpha chuckled, pinching lightly at the teen’s soft sides, making Dean jolt awake. The omega sat up quickly, then turned to glare sleepily down at Castiel.

 

“Shut up, asshole. I just had my brains fucked out of me, so lemme sleep,” Dean huffed, bringing a hand up to cover his face as he squeezed his eyes shut, and ignored the joyous peals of laughter the alpha let out.

 

Dean vaguely felt Cas sit up in bed as well, then wrap his arms around the grumpy omega. Dean allowed a few kisses up his neck before swatting the alpha away. 

 

“Okay, okay, I’m up,” he grumbled, turning to side eye Cas. “You keep doin’ that, I’ll end up knotted over the side of the bed, knocked the fuck out.”

 

He watched with a smirk as Castiel very obviously contemplated the possibility, his eyes slowly trailing down Dean’s exposed, freckled back to his hidden ass, then raise to meet Dean’s smug gaze.

 

“Tonight, then,” Cas stated, earning a wink from Dean, who quickly turned his head and stood in order to hide the excited blush burning his cheeks. It didn’t help that he could practically  _ feel _ Castiel’s eyes watching his bare butt.

 

“I’m gonna get dressed,” Dean mumbled, padding out of the alpha’s room, naked, and peered over his shoulder to see said alpha sprawled across the bed, arms behind his head, in all his own naked glory.

 

Dean scurried off before he had the chance to change his mind and get knotted on Castiel’s  _ lap _ instead.

 

Moments later Dean was sauntering back into the bedroom, biting his lip through a mischievous smile as he entered wearing only panties. Cas smiled at the sight of his entrance, his eyes moving over Dean’s body as the teen walked back to the bed. 

 

From the front, the panties covered his crotch in a red satin material, the also red waistband made of intricate lace.  

 

“When did you even start wearing panties?” Castiel inquired, the omega shrugging and turning to look out the window, watching the snow fall while exposing the back of his backless panties. Two, thick bands of black lace split out from where the satin over his crotch ended, stretching diagonally across either cheek, showing the smooth skin of his ass between them. A little bow was on the waistband just above the beginning of his crack.

 

Dean could feel the alpha’s stare over his bare cheeks, making the ones on his face turn a soft pink. “Not until a few months before I wound up here,” he said, turning back toward Cas, who licked his lips and composed himself. “Why?”

 

“Was only wondering.” Castiel smiled sweetly, pushing himself out of the bed to step behind Dean, his half-hard cock pressing against the small of Dean’s back. With a content smile on his face, the alpha put his hands on Dean’s hips, beginning to kiss softly at the nape of his neck. 

 

“Alpha…” Dean panted quietly, arching his back and rutting his ass against Castiel, “please, alpha?” Dean batted his lashes, acting like a submissive, little omega as he kept his eyes downcast. He felt the growl rumble out of Cas’ chest before he heard it, one of the hands on his hips slowly moving up his chest (it paused at one of his abused nipples, giving it a quick tweak).

 

Cas’ labored breathing gave him away before the hand gripped the omega’s soft, blond locks tightly, quickly twisting Dean’s head to bare his marked up neck.

 

“What are you up to, pup?” the alpha questioned, amusement in his husky voice. Dean didn’t know how much he had a voice kink, as well as a masochist one, until that moment, his small dick instantly hard and ready to go.

 

“Nothing, alpha,” Dean said sweetly, rubbing against the hard cock heating up his back.

 

As he spoke, the omega slid a hand behind him and wrapped his fingers around Castiel’s thick girth, reveling in the moan Castiel gave as his gave a slow stroke of his fist. Sadly, though, his hand was pried, carefully, free and pinned to his chest, his other one soon joining it as if he was going down a waterslide. 

 

“What is this, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding a bit lost, against his ear. Dean smiled.

 

“I won’t be forced into submission, but it doesn’t mean I don’t like doing it willingly. And I know you enjoy it, too,” Dean purred, turning his head as far as the alpha’s firm hold on his hair would allow to wink at Castiel.

 

He watched as Cas went from surprised, to sappy, to turned on, another growl suddenly ripping out of the alpha’s throat. Dean was abruptly shoved forward, pressed tightly against the cold, glass window. 

 

A breath hitched in Dean’s throat at the cold feeling of the glass, his hands grasping for something, yet getting nothing but a merciless pain of glass. 

 

The alpha growled into Dean’s ear as his hand dipped between them, easily accessing Dean’s bare ass, allowing two of his fingers a smooth entrance into Dean’s still-loose hole. The omega moaned, pressing the side of his face against the glass and squeezing his eyes shut. 

 

“You like this?” Castiel huffed, the omega mewling and nodding. “Like being dominated? Fucked hard by your alpha?” Dean let out another moan in response, rocking back against his fingers, making the alpha growl out, “stay still, pup.” The hand in his hair tightened, tugging his head sideways for Cas to kiss at his neck once more.

 

The alpha prepped Dean quickly and efficiently before pulling his fingers out. Dean watched with wide eyes as Castiel gazed down at the slick and some leftover cum then suck them clean.

 

“You taste so good, Dean,” Castiel murmured, his hand going back down to Dean’s ass, lifting him further up the window, pinning him in place with his chest. The omega didn’t feel anything for a moment, but gave a breathless cry when the blunt head of the alpha’s cock pushed inside. Cas groaned loudly as he slowly slid deeper into the teen, his body flush against Dean’s back.

 

“Still so tight,” he panted, rocking his hips. Dean moaned, high-pitched and on the end of a gasp, the alpha behind him slowly beginning to speed up. Even if he’d done this the night before, it was still so  _ new _ and overwhelming. Like this, though, with Cas thrusting harder into him and his body trapped between him and the window, he had no idea how long he’d last.

 

“Come on, old man, fuck me like you mean it,” Dean huffed between pleasured gasps, feeling the alpha’s hesitation in his thrusts. With a growl, the alpha snapped his hips into Dean, setting a brutal pace. The omega’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, any further words getting lost at the tip of his tongue as he moaned loudly.

 

Castiel wrapped the hand not in his hair around his waist, holding him tightly against his body as he continued to snap his hips. And judging by the rising smell of the omega’s slick, Cas could tell he was close, though his hand didn’t move from where it was making bruises on his hips to help him through it.

 

“C-close,” Dean said between strung-out mewls of ecstasy, the alpha twisting Dean’s head to the side so he could kiss him roughly.  

 

“Come for me, Dean,” the alpha ordered, his breath hot against his lips. With that, the older man’s cock hit that  _ glorious _ bundle of nerves inside of Dean, the omega gasping and crying out Cas’ name, cum splattering over the window.

 

Cas smiled into Dean’s neck, his hips slowly turning languid, pumping everything out of the teen. “Merry Christmas, baby,” he breathed, the omega’s breathing labored making circles of fog against the window. 

 

“There’s a… a reason these have a bow…” Dean breathed, reaching up for Cas’ hand, intertwining his fingers with his. The alpha bent his knees, allowing Dean’s feet to fully touch the ground once more. He pulled out, Dean’s knees buckling, and Cas quickly moved the hand from his hair to wrap tightly around him, keeping him up.

 

“Why’d you pull out?” Dean asked, his voice quiet, nearly as if he’d lost it. “I… wanted your knot,” he huffed, the alpha only tightened his hold on the omega and picked him up, taking him over to the bed. 

 

With Dean lying down, he crawled over him, a hand at the base of his hard cock as he guided it right back into Dean’s hole. The omega’s lips parted into a wide, ‘O’, giving a silent cry.

 

This time, the alpha moved slowly, his eyes closed, his brow scrunched in pleasure. Dean’s fingers reaching up and stretching over Cas’ biceps, holding tightly onto his tanned muscle as Cas pistoned his hips slowly. 

 

Dean could feel Cas’ knot begin to swell, the alpha moaning Dean’s name gruffly.

 

“Fuck, Dean,  _ fuck _ ,” his hips lost his rhythm and his head lolled forward, Dean’s legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him all the way in, just when his knot popped. 

 

The two moaned in unison, Dean coming for a second time, Cas locking their lips together as they came. 

 

The alpha collapsed over him, his head falling to Dean’s chest in exhaustion. Dean’s hands went up to Cas’ sweaty mop of black hair, curling delicately into the dark locks.

 

“I pulled out because that would have been an incredibly uncomfortable position for you,” he stated simply, taking multiple breaths between his words. 

 

“Well,” Dean began, kissing the top of his head, “thank you for considering my comfort.”

 

Cas chuckled lightly and shifted shifted his head forward, taking one of Dean’s nipples into his mouth, the boy gasping softly.

 

Taking kindly to his reaction, Castiel bit at the nub, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. His hand went up, toying with the other as he contently used his mouth on the other.

 

“Shit, that feels good,” Dean breathed, giving a broken moan.

 

The omega huffed, squirming slightly, his toes curling as his hole stretched around the fat knot inside him. The alpha bit one more time, and to both of their surprise, Dean came, moaning out into the room. 

 

“Holy shit, baby,” Cas chuckled, reaching back between them and getting slick onto his fingers. Instead of licking it off himself, he placed them in front of Dean’s mouth, the omega lurching forward and taking his fingers into his mouth without protest.

 

“Look at the mess you’re making,” Cas teased in a deep purr, watching the omega with hooded eyes. Dean narrowed his own, sucking hard on the fingers in his mouth and clenching down on the knot caught in his hole. He watched with contempt as the alpha groaned and came again inside of Dean.

 

“What was that?” the omega asked innocently, feeling the cum leak out around Castiel’s knot. The older man glanced up at him with his own glare, but Dean knew there was no heat behind it.

 

“Oooh, so intimidating, scary alpha,” Dean teased sarcastically, the alpha’s stern expression turning to that of soft laughter, his head falling back to his chest.

 

“This was your first present,” Dean said, resting his nose in Cas’ hair. 

 

“It was a wonderful gift, Dean,” he chuckled, feeling his knot begin to go down. “But… there are still presents downstairs…”

 

The omega beneath him whined, wrapping his arms around the alpha to pull him tighter against his chest. Dean didn’t want to go down just yet; he’d much rather stay in bed with Castiel. He frowned when Cas started to chuckle and kiss along his chest.

 

“Dean, I had woken us up early so we can open the more private presents before your family returns,” Castiel explained, propping himself up with his elbows to look down at the teen. Dean rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” he huffed, sadly feeling the pressure of Cas’ knot fading away slowly. A few minutes later, they were separated, Dean digging around in Cas’ closet for some clothes. Castiel watched from his spot on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. 

 

Dean returned with two sets of clothes, a navy tee and black sweat shorts for the alpha, and a green hoodie for himself. He pulled it on after tossing Cas his clothes, then peeled the soaked panties off. He threw it at the older man with a wink, and went off to grab a new pair of underwear and some pants.

 

He pulled on some red boyshorts and flannel pajama pants, then returned to the bedroom to find Cas dressed and sucking on the front of his discarded panties. Dean paused in the threshold, then leaned against the doorframe. 

 

“You forgot the window,” he stated plainly, as if he wondered if it would rain later in the week. The alpha paused his sucking and looked over at Dean, then the cum-covered spot on the glass. 

 

“There’s plenty more where it came from,” Castiel said after a moment’s thought, his head turning back to Dean. “And trust me; I’ll be sure to get more later.” With that, and a teasing purr from the omega, Cas crossed the room and took Dean’s hand, guiding him down the stairs.

 

Dean froze in his tracks at the bottom of the stairs. He could see what lay beneath the Christmas tree from there. He was certain there wasn’t nearly as many boxes there last night.

 

“What all were you up to while I was asleep?” he asked, incredulous. Castiel just chuckled from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, and coaxed him forward.

 

Several new presents wrapped in gold and/or silver, either sparkly or matte, sat around the tree’s fake trunk. Slowly, Dean approached them and sank to his knees, Cas sitting at his side.

 

“These aren’t  _ all _ for me, right?” he asked with a raised brow. Cas smiled and shook his head.

 

“No, I ordered a few presents for your mother and Sam. They arrived around one o’clock this morning. I also put the gifts you had purchased for me that you had hidden in the utility closet.” he explained, leaning forward to look through the presents addressed from Dean.  _ Jesus, how’s this guy even awake? _ Dean thought, eyeing the guy who’s not usually a morning person.

 

Dean looked up at Cas, at the presents, at Cas, and back to the presents, giving a small sigh that had Cas furrowing his brow. He knew that if he didn’t explain himself, Cas would question it. “You got me so many things,” he began, his eyes roaming over the array of presents. “And I didn’t get you  _ nearly _ as much.” 

 

“Dean…” Cas sighed, shaking his head. The teen huffed and teetered from side to side, almost nervously. “I was really worried that you’d get angry for spending so much money, I don’t know, I’m just-- I’m still so  _ not _ used to this. But now I feel really shitty because you got me so much and I got you so little compared to this  _ mound _ of gifts.” 

 

“Dean.” Castiel turned, taking his face into his hands. “This is going be the last time I’ll tell you this, okay? You do  _ not _ under  _ any  _ circumstances, need to worry about money. I wouldn’t have given you my credit card otherwise. Though it is good that you’re careful with where money goes, you don’t need to worry about it with me. Whatever you want and I’ll do my best to give it to you, no matter the price. Alright?”

 

Dean’s eyes fell to hide the gloss of growing tears formed over them. He sniffled, nodding as he leaned forward into Cas, the alpha wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace. 

 

“I’ve already said this before, but… I never got this, you know? I mean, when Sam and I got an Xbox for Christmas it took my parents  _ and _ an aunt and uncle to be able to buy it. And that was it for that year.”

 

Cas kissed the top of his head and ran his hands down his back, not speaking until Dean was finished. 

 

“I understand, Dean,” he said, even though he couldn’t relate. “But, hey, let’s just open the presents, okay? Together. You and me,” his voice was suddenly quieter, reverent, just comforting enough to help Dean work up the courage to lift his head from his chest. “Okay,” the omega said, nearly under his breath, his voice cracking slightly.

 

They turned toward the presents, Dean wiping his eyes as he knelt in front of the skirt of the Christmas tree. Glancing shyly at the alpha, he pulled a smaller box that wrapping made of white and sparkly silver stripes.

 

“Before you open it,” Dean said as he handed it over to Cas, “remember what I said earlier? About how I won’t be forced into submission?” Castiel nodded and turned a curious gaze down onto the present in his hands. 

 

“Well, since I  _ do _ enjoy submitting and all, it’s a gift for you for me, if that makes any sense? Just… open it and you’ll get the picture.” the omega quickly finished with a deep flush reddening his face.

 

Castiel shot a quick glance towards Dean, blue eyes flashing with intense interest, then slowly and methodically unwrapped his gift. The way Cas used his finger beneath the wrapping paper to carefully pry the tape off had Dean on edge. He just wanted him to open the damn thing already and get this over with!

 

Finally, after what felt like twenty minutes, Castiel had the wrapping paper off to the side and the plain white box in his hands. He slid the top off, then froze.

 

Inside, nestled in white tissue paper, sat a leather, pastel pink collar. On the golden tag was the engraving “ _ Princess _ ” in cursive. Above it, a small, silver bell. The stitching was white, and the inside was made of white suede, to keep his skin from getting burned.

 

“There’s, uh,” Dean began, clearing his throat, “there’s more to it.”

 

Slowly, Dean dug out another present with matching paper and handed it over. Castiel wasn’t as meticulous with this one, and ripped the paper off in one tug. This time, he pulled out something more… intimate. In each of his hands were personalized anal plugs. 

 

The one in Cas’ left hand is more playful and innocent. It has a metal, rounded, tulip base, and, attached to it, a white, faux bunny tail. It’s smaller, so Dean knew that it would fit with ease comfortably. Yet, in the other hand, was a larger, more serious one. It was five and a half inches long, and its metal base was shaped in what the site called “sensation bumps.” At the end, there was a blue jewel that matched the pigment of the alpha’s irises.

 

As Castiel examined the plugs, Dean kept his eyes firmly on the ceiling, his cheeks burning. After several moments of silence, he finally turned his gaze to the other man, only to find bright, red eyes already watching him.

  
  


“You’ll be the death of me, my Dean.” Castiel groaned.

 

The omega smiled, shrugged, and bat his lashes. 

 

“And you want to wear this around your family?” Castiel asked, his face mere inches away from Dean’s.

 

“Now, I don’t know about that one yet,” the omega replied softly, “my mom said she doesn’t care as long as I’m happy but it still-- you know. This makes me happy -  _ you  _ make me happy.”

 

The smile Castiel gave him next warmed Dean from the inside out. His inner omega preened from making his alpha happy as said alpha placed a soft kiss to his forehead. 

 

“It’s your turn to open my present now, Dean.” Cas reminded, shifting to his left to retrieve a medium-sized box from beneath the tree. It was wrapped beautifully in black and green paper. A sparkly, red bow was stuck to the top left corner.

 

Dean knew that it could only be panties. The alpha was too respectful (and shy) to assume Dean would do anything kinky.  _ But now he knows _ , Dean thought with a broad smile as he carelessly ripped open his package.

 

He was right. Panties were neatly folded and placed on tissue paper in three layers. There must’ve been at least sixty pairs inside the box. Dean could help but let out a joyous laugh as he looked up at his alpha.

 

“Well, damn, someone’s got a panty kink.” he giggled, pulling the now-sulking alpha’s hand to his mouth to place a kiss to his knuckles. “I love them, Cas. I’ll make sure to model a few for you tonight.” he said with a wink, earning an eyeroll from Cas.

 

As Cas went off to put their more personal gifts away in their room, Dean cleaned up some of the mess. He was still shoving the paper into the big trash can in the bottom kitchen cabinets in the fridge’s room when Cas returned.

 

The look of disappointment was still on Cas’ face when Dean turned around. Cas tried to hide it behind a smile, but Dean knew. With a sigh, he padded up to Castiel and wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. 

 

“Cas, I only laughed because your secretive present was tame compared to mine. And it was only tame because you never expect anything more from me until I say I’m ready for something new. You’re a respectful alpha; you didn’t fail me. I love y- them. I love all of your gifts.” Dean said softly into Cas’ sternum, placing a gentle kiss there.

 

“You haven’t even seen your gifts yet, Dean,” the alpha said, trying, and failing, to act like Dean’s speech hadn’t made him feel better. Dean grinned against Cas’ skin as he answered.

 

“Still love ‘em, though.”

 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, announcing Mary and Sam’s arrival.

 

Dean extracted himself from around Castiel, skipping toward the door to answer it.

  
“Come on, Cas, time for the not-as-fun presents!” he laughed, dragging Cas along to the doorway once he was in reach, oblivious to the sappy smile the alpha had on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!!!! life's been a tad rough for the both of us!!! not completely sure when the next chapter will be posted, but it will definitely be as soon as possible. also wanted to say that I (cami) made an instagram for my edits (video edits) so go check them out @angelicastielle please it would mean the world to me seriously. i post spn but the majority of it so far has been deancas lol so if ur lookin for some emotional shit then hit it up hahah ok thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
